Night Promise
by KniteStars
Summary: If Yuuki remains a vampire, she must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility. With Rido out of the way. Purebloods, Haruka and Juuri must raise their daughter to rule. Not only considering what's most important, they must also sacrifice ideals in order to protect the blooming princess from enemies that would leap at the change of weakness from the
1. Fear

**TITLE: "Night Promise"**

**AUTHOR: KniteStars**

**RATING: PG-13**

**SUMMARY: If Yuuki remained her vampire. With both her parents. Alive. She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility. How different could things be? She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility.**

**DISCLAIMER: Without Matsuri Hino, none of this would exist. Thanks to her for letting me play with her creation.**

The bedroom was dark and cold, a single figure sat lightly in the center of the four-poster bed. The curtains were drawn back allowing a bit of moonshine to shed its tears on _her_ milky nightgown, and her arms wrapped tightly around her thin legs.

Red burned.

She exited of her own bedroom and silently, with trembling legs made her way up the stairs of the mansion. Her tiny palm trembled when it reached the large closed doorway. Slowly she reached for the golden knob, relief evident in her features when it opened faultlessly.

A ray of light shined through the door.

"Onii-sama?" she whispered when there was no response. Terrified of being alone she ran to the large bed and jumped on it.

His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, putting both arms protectively around her as his eyes scanned the room in search of what could have been potential threats.

She crawled next to him and lay her head down in his lap. She heard his blood pump quickly through his veins. His breathes were coming out in short pants.

"Yuuki had a bad dream."

"I'm sorry Yuuki, It's alright now. I'll go and stay with you tonight, and fight away all your nightmares for you."

"But Onii-sama, can't we sleep in your bed?" the little girl yawned, "it's always warmer," she smiled sleepily.

The boy stared down at her lovingly, "Imouto, you know Otou-sama and Okaa-sama won't allow it; you're not supposed to leave the safety of your bedroom, remember?"

"But Onii-sama, if we sneak up then they won't know. I can keep a secret" she offered desperately.

"Yuuki!" A couple ran into the room, gasping for breath. "Yuuki, what's wrong? And Kaname, you're supposed to be in bed and _sleeping_. You're leaving with your Otou-san tomorrow."

"Okaa-sama, it's nothing, Yuuki just had a nightmare; she can sleep with me tonight."

"No, no, I simply will not allow it, Yuuki, why don't you let your brother go to bed, and I'll stay with you tonight alright?" The brown-haired lady whispered, she smoothed out her nightgown and made her way into the room.

"No, No, I want my Onii-sama," the child screamed, and clutched as his collar.

"Anata, let Yuuki sleep with Kaname tonight, after all she won't be seeing him for quite some time." The tall lean male placed his hand on her shoulder, and gently guided her out of the room.

"It's alright now Yuuki-chan, you can sleep now," he needn't say anything further, the little toddler was snoring delicately against his chest, her grip gentle on his shirt. He shifted her a little, then gently lay down under the covers and stared at her rosy face until he fell fast asleep.

_xxVxx_

"Wahh, Okaa-sama, look at all the white snow! It's so pretty," the five year old Yuuki had her face pressed against the glass.

"Yuuki, come here, let Okaa-sama brush that beautiful shiny copper hair of yours," doted Juuri.

"Okaa-sama, what's copper?" Yuuki giggled, she ran over to her mother "when is Onii-sama and Otou-sama coming home?"

"Now, Yuuki, you have to be patient, Otou-sama and Onii-sama will be home soon."

"Okaa-sama, what does the snow feel like?" an innocent girl asked glancing up in her mother's eyes.

"Well, it's soft, and cold. It seems like little stars that fell from the sky." Her mother smiled.

"That's sad," a frown landed on Yuuki's beautiful face, "the stars won't be able to go home."

A knocking sound.

"They're home!" Yuuki squealed, as she all but jumped out of her mother's embrace.

The door swooshed open and whirls of snow fell into the living room and onto Yuuki. She stared at it before simply stating "you're right, Okaa-sama, it is cold."

"Yuuki, I'm home" her brother smiled.

"Onii-sama" Yuuki jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck before planting a kiss against his cold cheek.

"Yuuki sure does love her Onii-sama" Juuri whispered as she embraced her husband.

"Yuuki, on the way home, Otou-sama and I saw a beautiful rose. It only blooms once every 10 years. I couldn't bring it home because it wilts when it's been picked. Next time we'll go see it together and I'll place is in resin and bring it home for you"

"Really? Thank you Kaname-Onii-sama." Yuuki smiled, her brother was going to bring her a present.

Kaname looked around the barren basement, "Otou-sama, how long are you going to keep Yuki in this room that doesn't even have any windows?"

"Kaname, Yuuki has to stay here, in the safety of the house so we can protect her. I know it's selfish but it's all that we can do for her right now."

"But that is not fair to Yuuki. She shouldn't—" He stopped when he felt a little hand pulling his jacket.

"It's okay, Kaname-Onii-sama. Yuuki is happy, so don't make such a sad face."

"Yes, I know Yuuki; I'll stay with you for forever."

"As long as Kaname-Onii-sama is with me I'm not afraid of anything"

Yuuki giggled and dragged her older brother to the couch, pushed him down, then proceeded to climb on his lap with a book.

"Yuuki, what stories will we read t—"

"Peter Pan!" she interrupted quickly. "I love him very much, he can fly!" She recounted quickly, but after seeing her brother's crestfallen face, "but I love you very much too Onii-sama."

"Oh Yuuki…" he sighed, as he wrapped his long arms around her and buried his face in her long brown hair. He gently took the book from her tiny hands, repositioned her on his lap she that she was more comfortably seated, and began to read.

"All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this …"

So lost in Yuuki's happiness as she exclaimed over different parts of the novel she had heard many times, Kaname continued to read and read until finally, he noticed her tiny pink mouth in a small 'O' shape, for she had fallen asleep.

He stared and memorized her features. Rosy cheeks that flushed easily, bordered by straight auburn hair, that swirled delicately around her face. When she was awake those brown orbs would shine, full of happiness and love.

He carefully repositioned her so that she was pleasantly lying against his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Come Anata, let's leave Yuuki with her Onii-chan for a while," Juuri stood up from the opposite coach with Haruka; then walked across the room and leaned down to kiss Yuuki's sleeping head. "Kaname? If you get too tired, you can put her in her room and come up. Alright?"

"It's fine, Okaa-sama, I like staying here with Yuuki" Kaname smiled cheekily at his mother, "after all, I'll be staying with her for forever."

_xxVxx_

Brown shining eyes groggily opened up.

"Good evening Yuuki," her brother whispered.

"Onii-sama, I'm hungry." Yuuki declared.

Kaname started to pull his collar down to give her blood, when she was whisked up by their mother.

"I'll take care of her now Kaname. Your father—"

Haruka walked in quickly and placed his hand on Juuri's shoulder.

"Rido"

"Okaa-sama?" Yuuki looked up, worried.

"Juuri, you stay here with the children" His face lined with worry as he swiftly left the room and shut the door

"Onii-sama, where's Otou-sama gone?"

The room was silent, Juuri turned around and raced into Yuuki's room with Yuuki barely clinging to her shoulder. Juuri tucked Yuuki in bed, and whispered,

"Now dear, you're going to go to sleep again"

"Okaa-sama, I don't want to. Where's Otou-sama?" – A pause – "I smell Otou-sama's blood"

"Haruka…" Juuri whispered, as she made her way up.

"No Okaa-sama, stay here and protect Yuuki," Kaname appeared in the doorway, "I'll help father."

"Kaname? You've been the perfect son" Juuri spoke, and wrapped her slender arms around her, while pressing him against her chest, "thank you."

"KANAME-ONII-SAMA, DON'T LEAVE." Screams filled the room "Okaa-sama, I want my Onii-sama. ONII-SAMA!"

As Kaname backed out of the room, it was all he could do to not run back there and hug Yuuki to his chest and take her away.

_xxVxx_

"Rido"

"Haruka, you have been hiding something very special to me," Rido said sadistically and licked his lips.

"I just wanted to place myself and Juuri in a place where we are unable to see you. Because you are the person who stole our first child." Haruka grimaced.

"You are just too naïve. At that time, you should have let hatred control you. If you had destroyed the head or the heart, even the immortal pureblood will become well-behaved." Rido smiled wickedly, he was having fun.

"Then the next attack will not be the abdomen, but toward the head or the heard. I will not let you be reborn. Onii-sama."

The front door slammed open.

"Otou-sama, don't. That sword he is holding is a hunter's sword. Please back off Otou-sama. Killing him is my biggest obligation." Kaname demanded fire in his eyes. Yuuki. He had let her have such a fearful and terrible memory.

"No Kaname, don't allow me to lose my pride as a father. How can I stand here and watch my own child protect me."

"Otou-sama. We will defeat him together."

Both father and son drew forward their own weapons. Kaname set his. Bloody Rose. The banging of the gun and clashing of the swords reached past the mountains that bordered their estate.

Kaname fell, the tip of the Rido's sword had barely glanced of his hand, and yet now, he felt frozen, as if he would never see the sun again. Yuuki. He had to stay here. He promised he would be with her.

"Did Kaname shoot your neck?" Haruka spoke, the first words after a long silent battle. "Now, if I use the hunter's sword and destroy your ability of rebirth, then the wound on your neck with be the death wound."

He sheathed his sword.

"But I have a beautiful daughter. And because I plan on raising her with untainted hands, I will just make you disappear now."

"Tch. Too soft" Rido scoffed, "once again brother you are too weak. After I have rested, I will come back to enjoy the thickest of Kuran blood."

_xxVxx_


	2. Hunger

**TITLE: "Night Promise"**

**AUTHOR: KniteStars**

**RATING: PG-13**

**SUMMARY: If Yuuki remained her vampire. With both her parents. Alive. She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility. How different could things be? She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility.**

**DISCLAIMER: Without Matsuri Hino, none of this would exist. Thanks to her for letting me play with her creation.**

The Darkness was suffocating, continuously pressing down on him.

A warm hand touched his cheek. In front of him sat a lonely figure. A stranger with grey hood, stray strands of golden hair weaved in the invisible wind.

"It will be alright Kaname, I am with you." Then silence.

Can't see. Can't hear. No presence. Yuuki.

Rido. Then what?

Warm. Dripping liquid down his throat. Nectar? Indescribably sweet.

His eyes flashed open, a glistening red. A young girl kneeled beside him on his bed. Blood dripping off her arm. The door opened suddenly, a flash of golden light blinded him,

An ethereal goddess of beauty walked in, Okaa-sama.

"Yuuki? Where are—Yuuki! What is happening? Kaname? Haruka!"

Suddenly Yuuki was gone, replaced by an older looking man.

"Kaname?" His father's voice was weary, as if he was once again facing his older brother.

"Otou-sama"

"Do you remember what happened?" Softly, quietly, to not scare him.

"Rido. Is he gone? Will Yuuki be safe?"

Yuuki clung close to her mother. Her face was deathly pale; there was no hint of rosiness on her cheeks, nor that calming smile that always graced her features. Her hands were clutched to her mother's dress, her long hair tangled and dark. There was unspeakable grief in her eyes.

"Kaname, everything's going to be fine, you're alright now. Yuuki's alright now." His father spoke, while slowly easing him back onto his pillow. "You will heal now, Yuuki will…watch over you."

"Yuuki?" Kaname whispered. He was losing consciousness fast. He had to say something.

"Kaname-Onii-sama?" Her face was close again, her scent calming his mind.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let you have such scary memories." He was fading now, He had nothing to grab onto. Sleep.

"Onii-sama. I—I love you."

He chuckled. Even in such times, she made him feel innocent. As pure as an angel, even though he had caused her such fear. Such unimaginable fear.

Darkness. Fear.

"_I forgot my own name…Because it's been such a long, long time since...anyone, has called me."_

"…_In that case. I'll have your name be…Kaname…Spoken and spelled like the name of my home town."_

Fragments. Of whose memories?

"_If you want to stay there by yourself just do it. I am…I am on a travel to search for others like us, 'people who can't die'"_

Alone. Hunger. Sadness.

_The hooded woman stepped out once more. There was rain glistening on the tree, the dark clouds loomed ahead, as the wind blew his dark hair back and forth. She spoke to him softly, "It's only natural that the humans would fear powerful beings so different from them. Our people must live away from them. It's for their own good as well… There's a place with people like us. Come. Join me."_

_xxVxx_

He awoke to the sound of breathing. Strands of brown hair were strung across his shirt. Hunger. His flaming red eyes gleamed in the darkness. Trails of blood were seemed to be sewn across her neck.

Sitting up slowly he delicately brushed her hair aside and leaned down to press his lips to her neck.

A whisper broke through the silence, "K-Kaname-Onii-sama?"

Silence. He didn't dare speak. Once his lips pulled apart, horrible fangs would show once more. He couldn't afford Yuuki any more pain.

She sat up. Her brother was awake. "Onii-sama?"

He blood pulsed in his veins. Yuuki. How he thirsted for her blood. The thought repulsed him, his beautiful innocent sister. The purest of all Kurans. He glanced up and found her staring down at him, her long hair dangling above his face. Her eyes shown worry, and fear. She wrapped her arms around her brother's head. "I'm sorry, Onii-sama."

She knew she couldn't help her brother. If he needed her she would be here, but for her brother's sake, she left; carefully padding her way down to her parents' room.

The house shook as the thunder boomed outside their estate. The bright lighting cast fearful shadows upon their ancestors' portraits.

She ran past all of them, their eyes glared down at her, as if accusing her for the terrible injuries her brother had suffered. However, there was one photograph.

She could do nothing but spend a moment silently admiring the talent of the artist of the piece- being able to capture such beauty in a standstill moment was a clear sign of talent. No detail of him was left undone; everything down his last eyelash was perfect in the picture.

But what clenched the young girl's heart, was the way that, even in the picture that must have taken hours to complete, _his_ eyes were trained to her, just the very corner of them watching her as she stared. It was all too familiar.

Quietly she entered the master bedroom; the large curtains above the headboard of the bed made her feel small and insignificant.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama. Onii-sama," How should she phrase this, she paused. "He's hungry" she stated bluntly.

Juuri nearly leapt out of bed. "Yuuki-chan, did he bite you?" Her eyes stared questioningly at her.

"No, Okaa-sama. Will he be okay?" Her brown eyes, seemed to liquefy, they gleamed in the dim light, and showed her worry for her beloved brother.

Juuri leaned down and patted Haruka, "Anata… I'll give him some blood, watch Yuuki okay?"

"Mmmmm," he muttered, evidently still asleep. Juuri was rather annoyed, her darling son is starving and injured, her daughter was nearly bitten. Here he was. Sleeping, Peaceful undiluted sleep.

"Haruka," she shook him, nothing happened. She turned to her child, "Yuuki, you're in charge of waking your Otou-sama alright? I'll take care of Nii-san."

"Okaa-sama, can I help?"

"Yuuki, you can help when you become older." With that, she left, gliding across the hall, not making a sound.

"Otou-sama! Otou-sama!"

"Yes Yuuki?"

Young Yuuki leaped back, her mother said that her daddy was still sleeping. His snoring was so realistic, that after a brief moment a shock she burst out laughing.

"Otou-sama" She said, still smiling, "Why can I not help take care of Onii-sama?"

Her father's grin faded. "Yuuki-chan, you're going to grow up soon, and you and Kaname will be together"

"Really? Thank goodness, I want to take care of my Onii-sama."

Deeply touched by his young daughter's proclamation, Haruka whispered, "Yuuki, sleep, Okaa-sama will wake you up when Kaname is awake."

"Kaname?" Juuri slowly walked through the room. He seemed so young. Sitting in the center of his bed, with his hands tangled in his air, he breathed in the deep scent of his mother.

"Okaa-sama…I-I almost bit Yuuki. I'm sorry. So sorry,"

"Drink," She ordered, and placed a cup of water next to him. "A friend recently developed these," There was a clatter of sound, as a box was harshly placed on the bedside table. "Blood tablets, they should help regulate some of your thirst."

There was no drinking. Rather, Kaname leaned sideways to grab the box of tablets and shoved them down his throat.

"Kaname! Not all at once," Juuri whispered. These pills were test subjects, if they don't work…

"Thank you Okaa-sama, I'll be fine now." Calmly, his eyes no longer the burning, fearful fire. He gracefully snagged the cup with his fingers, and dropped a single blood tablet inside. The color of red spread from the center of the liquid to the whole.

_xxVxx_

The family sat downstairs in the dining room. All was quiet except the tinkling sound of silverware as the family digested their morning meal of pancakes and sausage.

"Ahem," Haruka clears his throat. "Kaname, today you will be accompanying me to the Aido family, there I hope you will meet the future group of your closest acquaintances. "

"Otou-sama, I promised I would stay home with Yuuki today. I'm sorry," Kaname quickly rejected the idea, he had promised to himself to help Yuuki create much better memories to replace the more frightening of ones.

"Onii-sama, I'll be fine, I have Okaa-sama. Otou-sama needs your help, Right? Otou-sama?" Yuuki questioned. However, if indeed her father did not require her brother, she would rather have him all to her herself.

"Yuuki-chan, I'm bringing over a friend to meet you today." Juuri announced, "Kaien Cross."

"The Hunter? You're bringing a hunter to see Yuuki?" Kaname demanded, surprisingly calm, considering the degree of worry flowing through his mind.

"_Ex-_hunter" Juuri corrected, "He has changed Kaname. You have to give people a chance; you've never met Hunter-san. Yuuki will always be by my side. Do you really trust me so little Kaname-kun?" Juuri griped, while pushing her meal away from her. "Come Yuuki, we need to get you dressed up,"

"Okaa-sama, but Onii-sama—is leaving. Wait!" Yuuki was lifted from her seat and taken.

"Juuri," Haruka called, "I'm sure you'd be needed as well. We could all make a trip to the Aido estate."

"Haruka, Yuuki can't go. She's too young and—" Juuri protested, Yuuki was still too fragile, too innocent to be exposed to the horrible wonders of the vampire world.

"Juuri, I'm sure the Aido Faction will be there. Yuuki will be plenty safe. If you consider it, all the nobles: Ichijo, Kain, Aido, Souen, and Toya are present." Haruka argued. "Besides, Yuuki can't stay here forever."

"Kaien-kun is coming today. We already scheduled this Haruka, he's my dearest friend."

Haruka got up from his chair and walked over to Juuri. "Anata, I'm your husband, and I know you love me more." He smiled and kissed her nose playfully.

She wasn't falling for it. Two can play this game. She pushed away, and handed Yuuki to her brother. "Haruka, we were betrothed from birth."

"But you love me, and our family, Juuri, you can't deny that." With that, Haruka stepped forward and pulled her into his embrace once more. "I love you Juuri."

Juuri sighed and looked at her darling baby. Her bright brown eyes shined with expectation, her hair still a tussle on top her head.

"Haruka," she acknowledged. A moment's pause. "I hate you" she said with a grin and pulled away.

"I know," Haruka reminded her, "Kaname, come we must prepare." With that he and his son left the glowing dining room.

"Yuuki, let's go get you a pretty dress. You're going to meet some friends," Juuri frowned; she did not like to lose her own argument.

Yuuki jumped up the stairs holding her mother's hand. "Okaa-sama? Where are we going?" She asked, why her mother was so annoyed, confused her.

Her mother didn't answer, but instead pulled Yuuki up and entered her bedroom. "Yuuki, you have to always stay with your Onii-sama, Understand?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama," She was worried, her mother was anxious about something, was the scary man with the blue eye going to come back?

Mother and daughter entered her room. A large queen sized bed dominated the center, and little veils of sash hung from the ceiling and drooped over the pale circular resting place. There were no windows.

Books scattered everywhere. A well-decorated mirror was hung to the right of the bed. A pink chandelier hung from the side of the room, dyed the whole bedroom in an evening rose color.

"Yuuki," Her mother spoke reproachfully, "your room is a mess."

Sheepishly, Yuuki turned away from her mother and danced into her closet. Thousands of dresses enclosed the tiny space.

Her mother pulled a lavender dress over her. The light magenta flowers danced around the rim of her dress and accented her rosy cheeks and her maroon hair.

Yuuki struggled from the brush as her mother attempted to put her hair in a braid. Frustrated her mother vented, "Yuuki, braids are pretty, and you need to look especially nice today, you're going to be going outside."

"Okaa-sama, Onii-sama says that he loves my long hair." She voiced honestly.

Her heart softened by her child's belief in love and in her brother. "Alright Yuuki-chan, but try not to mess your hair up too quickly, alright? Go find your Onii-sama"

The little girl jumped of her velvet stool that she'd been standing on and rushed out of the room, "Oniii-saaaamaaaaa!" Juuri laughed quietly, she had never been that appreciative of her elder brother when she was younger. Maybe this time, they had made the right choice, Yuuki and Kaname would truly be happy with each other.

"Yuuki, you look beautiful." Kaname breathed as he smoothly whisked her up into his arms. He buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair and sighed, content.

A knock at the door.

Kaname placed Yuuki down immediately and shielded her behind him.

Barely noticing her mother's voice ["Kaien-kun, how have you been?] Yuuki peered cautiously from behind her brother's back. "Onii-sama, I'm not scared."

Her brother turned around and kneeled in front of her, "Yuuki, stay with me alright? Stay by my side. And don't trust this man."

"Kaname-Onii-sama, I'll never leave your side," Yuuki whispered.

He gently kissed her forehead, and picked her up and settled her upon her hip as both brother and sister awaited the inevitable.

_xxVxx_

Juuri calmly waited at the bottom of the stairs until she heard the sound of galloping hooves drawing closer, and then a screeching halt. The clumsy tapping of a man's shoes were making way up to the door until the final knock. She danced to the door and pulled it open.

Outside stood a handsome man. His hair a dull gold and the customary glasses propped upon his nose. His lean body was covered with a deep brown trench coat, and a joyful smile landed on his lips as he noticed the smiling flower waiting for him inside the doors.

He looked much older than when she had last saw him, Juuri was saddened by the days passing and the ages that she would never have to suffer.

"Juuri," He leaned forward and embraced his old friend; however he suddenly stiffened and looked beyond the goddess-like beauty. In the shadows a man stood, his straight brown hair flattened against his forehead, and looking deeply protective. Kaien immediately stepped back.

"Apologies, Juuri-san, Haruka-kun for intruding upon your humb—Uh, rather gorgeous estate."

Juuri glared at her husband, he should not be quite so cold, this was her oldest and her most dearest friend, "Please, Kaien-kun, ignore my husband, he's feeling quite _ill_ this morning, aren't you Haruka, why don't you _go upstairs and rest._"

"Actually Juuri, I'm feeling quite fine," Haruka grimaced, his wife was embracing another man and yet she expected him to go sleep.

"Well Kaien-kun please come in," Juuri gestured quickly and moved out of the way of the doorway, meanwhile brushing up against her mate. Haruka, taking advantage wrapped her in his arms and buried his nose in her warm hair. She quickly shook him off, her cheeks reddening.

Unnoticing this small exchange, Kaien Cross's face lit up as he gazed at the old mansion. The white rails of the staircase on either side of the room glided their way up to the center of room, the railing a detailed design. A large crystal chandelier dropped in at the center of the room, and in the evening sun spread rays of light throughout. Beneath the chandelier, was a small table, and a vase filled with blood-red roses. Beyond that and bordering the staircase were pairs of pale white columns, dwarfing any human being by a large comparison.

The whole room shined, as though owned and lived through thousands of generations.

"Kaien-kun? Yuuki," Juuri gently reminded, for she was aware of his fascination with the great hall.

The couple led the stranger through the center of the staircases and into future rooms. And each, were beautifully clean and bright as the first great hall they had entered. However, the walls soon dulled in color and eventually were none other than the deepest red ever seen. Meanwhile the tiles were still pale gold and salmon, contrasting oddly with the shade of the walls. Even more odd, were many portraits of ancient Kuran ancestors.

The eyes of the ancestors seemed to follow the trio as they walked.

Finally they arrived at another set of stairs bordered by a set of deep amethyst curtains. Juuri and Haruka gestured for Cross-san to descend the stairs. This time, however, the stairs were scarlet, finally dawning of this family's secret. Vampires.

The pair of vampires led the man down the marble stairs and eventually arrived at a pair of deep violet curtains.

As he descended the stairs, he realized that the pictures of ancestors continued as they arrived to the present. The final portrait was of Juuri-sama and Haruka –sama. Both smiling happy at the artist.

A small boy stood at the center of the room in the midst of many chairs and sofas. His small feet dented the carpet a little, showing the great thickness of the ground.

Beside him stood a tiny girl. Five years old according to her parents, and a duplicate of the younger Juuri. Her light brown hair flowed down to mid-back before layering out. Her small face was bordered by small wavering bangs. Her eyes were wide as she took in the stranger in front of her, her rosebud mouth a small "o". The most noticeable thing was her gracefully hands, wrapped tightly and possessively around her brothers pant leg.

Excitement. Who was this man? Why is he here?

"Yuuki," her mother called, "This is Cross-kun, and he's been helping us keep you in hiding,"

"Okaa-sama, if Cross-san helped us successfully, Onii-sama would not have been hurt." Yuuki's small eyes gleamed defiantly.

Kaname felt a surge of pride for his sister, well done Yuuki.

Juuri was stunned, she had no insight of her daughter's extent to vocabulary, and even more so the harsh words she used against them.

"Kaien-kun I'm sor—"Juuri began.

Kaien Cross held up his hand to stop her storm of apologies. "Yuuki-chan, you're right. I'm sorry for allowing your brother to hurt, but I promise that won't happen again,"

Yuuki was taken aback; this man was not as cruel as she had been told. She glanced up accusingly at her brother; however he only had eyes for the threat in front of them.

"Cross-kun, I accept your apology," her mask wavered. It was not like her to be so cruel to a man she had first met. A rueful smile slowly spread along her small face.

A moment's silence.

"Yuuuuuukiiiiii-chaaaaaaaan, So cuteeeeeee" Kaien danced forward, his hair flying all around him, Kaname pulled Yuuki to his side resulting in a fall on the face for Kaien.

"Kaname-kun, that's mean," Kaien complained rubbing his forward, a purple bruise already blooming on his forehead.

Juuri laughed gently, oh Kaname, so protective of his darling sister. "Kaien-kun, please stay for tea, I must hear how your school is coming along."

"Okaa-sama, what school?" Yuuki curiously questioned her mother,

"It's an academy. Cross Academy to be exact. This boarding school that Kaien-kun is establishing is for humans _and_ vampires. Kaien-kun wants to prove that both races of species can live together in harmony."

Yuuki smiled. Humans. She stopped, "Okaa-sama, they aren't for food, are they?"

"Oh heavens no Yuuki-chan! They'll become your friends," Juuri explained, although she had already expected this answer from her daughter, after all, these were the lessons that her books had taught her.

Evidently Kaien-kun was shocked. Food? He looked at Juuri who was still staring adoringly at her daughter, maybe this won't work after all. He frowned, however he believed strongly that his idea of pacifism could succeed. After all, what is life without a few conflicts.

Eventually Juuri spoke quietly, "Did you bring them Kaien?" She asked as he quietly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small white box.

"I'm not sure how much better they are than from the ones that I last gave you," he said as he opened the box to reveal 100 small white tablets.

Kaname froze. Reacting to her brother, Yuuki stopped moving also. After a moment, she frowned "Onii-sama, I smell blood."

"You do?" Kaien Cross asked excitedly. "Do they smell real, are the chemical ratios between erythrocytes and leukocytes right? Are—"

"Kaien-kun, my daughter doesn't know." Juuri refused to believe that her daughter had actually smelled blood from these odd tablets, she herself had smelled none.

"Indeed she doesn't," Cross said as he picked two tablets up and dropped them into an empty wine glass, he then proceeded to fill the glass with water from an amphora that was off to the side of the table and watched as the water started to churn.

"You are the first ones to try this new batch," he carried on and pushed the glass towards the Kurans.

Yuuki made way to grab it before Kaname stopped her hand from reaching the table before picking her up and setting her on his lap.

Juuri looked around at her family before sighing silently and lifting the glass of water, which had now turned a dull scarlet, and pressed it against her lips. She made a pained expression. She silently gave the goblet to her husband, who in turn handed it to Kaname.

Kaname hesitated before he spoke, "Cross-san, they need to be stronger, indeed they do help regulate thirst but vampires won't want to drink this compared to human blood if this is the final product." Kaname grimaced.

"Ahh, but luckily, these aren't the final product."

Juuri sighed and leaned back into her chair. "I refuse to give up," she said, "I want this for my children."


	3. Wary

**TITLE: "Night Promise"**

**AUTHOR: KniteStars**

**RATING: PG-13**

**SUMMARY: If Yuuki remained her vampire. With both her parents. Alive. She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility. How different could things be? She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility.**

**DISCLAIMER: Without Matsuri Hino, none of this would exist. Thanks to her for letting me play with her creation.**

"Thank you for coming Kaien-kun" Juuri stood up and warmly embraced him. She glanced down at her daughter, fast asleep on her brother's lap. "Thank you for giving us this opportunity."

Haruka bit back a grimace, He felt like snatching his wife away and forbidding her to ever see this man again. Was this what novels described as jealousy? Juuri had always been his right from birth, although many had supposed she loved Onii-sama more, she had chose him.

"I'll show you the way out," Kaname picked up smoothly, predicting the awkward silence that had been continuously breaking into their conversation all night.

"Yuuki, I'll be right back." Kaname softly lay Yuuki down on the chair, and tucked a small strand of brown hair behind her ear.

Then he walked across the think golden carpet to the door and pulled it open.

Kaien Cross slowly dragged his feet across the floor. He stopped to take one more look at the gorgeous setting before him.

The stairs that he had been about to ascend were bordered by multi-colored marble that matched the room. Chandeliers hung all around, the warm light shined down, accenting the curves on the curtains that drooped low across the walls.

Five lounges were arranged in a circle, due to their conversation. The silver rimming on each of them shone brightly as if they were the moon, and the sun had just reflected all its power onto. Yuuki lay asleep in one of them. Her light lavender eyelids fluttered quickly as she breathed in a scent of contentment.

No one would believe how she looked like Juuri, those graceful small hands, the slender body; however young they were. Her hair, the maroon, brown hair could be recognized anywhere, there could be no mistake.

He slowly turned back to Yuuki's brother who was patiently waiting at the foot of the stairs with his hand out in an open gesture to ascend the stairs.

As the duo walked down the ancestral hallway, Kaname spoke,

"Cross-san, in your personal opinion: I know that my mother wants the freedom for both Yuuki and I, but wouldn't keeping Yuuki out of a human academy be more safe for her?"

"Kaname-kun, I can only accept your mother's offer. I am well aware that the whole family cares for Yuuki very much. She cannot stay isolated in here for forever." Cross shook his head, it had already been tragic that this child at the age of five had still not experienced anything from the outside world.

"You will take care of my sister when we arrive," Kaname hesitantly said. He did not want to sound demanding but he wanted to ensure the absolute when it came to his sister.

"The best," Kaien replied as they neared the end of the corridor. "To be honest, Your parents and I are hoping that as a pureblood couple, your enrollment into this academy will allow more vampires to follow,"

Kaname just stared, he had never thought of that ingenious idea.

"You and Yuuki will be the new coven's leader as the board at this school," Kaien stopped his talking as he looked at Kaname who was still frozen. As he looked back, Kaname straightened up and cleared his throat.

"That you for that insight Cross-san, I wish a very nice day—err, well night" Kaname smiled gently, his pale handsome face shone, the high cheekbones and dark curly hair threw dark shadows onto his face.

"Well yes, give my best regards to your family. I really must be off," and with that, Kaien Cross boarded his carriage and rode off into the moonlight.

_xxVxx_

Leaders. Kaname mused. He silently glided into his bedroom and took out a very worn wooden chess set. He set up a white king and queen. Yuuki and Kaname. A pawn, A bishop, a rook, and a knight. Who will further assist him in this path?

He left the set still standing on his table as he walked out and gently shut his. He crept into the bright light of the parlor where his fiancée was still asleep. Her mother had her on her lap and was gently brushing down her brown hair. Everything was perfect.

Haruka entered the warm room breaking the spell. "Juuri, we need to change, we're leaving in about an hour so Kaname, please watch over Yuuki," Both grown-ups disappeared behind the door.

Haruka offered his arm to Juuri who dispassionately pushed it away,

He frowned, "Anata, you still can't be mad, Cross-kun was—"

"I know very well what we were doing, an embrace, Haruka, 17 years apart, I hope you very well realize that,"

Haruka sighed, "Juuri," this conversation would take a while.

However Juuri rejected his point in an attempt of explanation while her fiery spirit continued on way, "There are memories Haruka, memories that you weren't apart of, it's not like we can't talk about it because you were there, we both had lives without you involved, and you—"

She broke off because suddenly she was pushed up against the wall, her hands held up to the sides of her head. Haruka's head was hung low above her breastbone, his dark hair tickling her bare neck. His eyes were glowing blood red as he looked up at her, apology in his eyes.

She would definitely chew him out later, but for now she tilted her head as an inclination. Soft pants reached her skin, and elongated fangs gently brushed against the soft skin of her neck. Then teeth pierced tender skin and blood dribbled down his chin and onto her neck. She moaned. Juuri wrapped her hands in Haruka's deep brown hair and sighed.

They stood like this for several minutes before Haruka pulled back and pressed his blood-stained lips to Juuri's mouth, allowing her a taste of her own blood. After, they just stood against the wall gasping and comforting one another in each other's arms.

Quietly they stood, until Haruka finally straightened up and led a pale and weary Juuri to their bedchamber. He laid her gently on the bed, her face pale and her wavy hair spread around her head.

"I'm so sorry," Haruka whispered, his face crumpled, he had not expected to lose control at that particular moment. He was too worried about the safety of the blood tablets to take them.

"Anata, go dress, we still have to meet the Aido Faction later," Juuri stood up slowly and stuck her arms out for balance, she still felt a bit lightheaded. "Help me" she ordered Haruka, it was still his fault she was in this position in the first place. She hated feeling helpless.

Haruka picked her up carefully and carried her into their large closet. Both sides of the wall were squeezed full of clothing. However at the very back there was a three-glass mirror with pearl colored columns on the sides. In the center of the room was a classic lounge, where Haruka laid his wife.

He turned and picked out his clothing. He had gotten past unbuttoning his shirt before he felt Juuri's hand on his shoulder. "My dress," She stated.

Haruka sighed, of course his spirited wife would want to pick her dress first. "Which would you like Anata?"

Juuri glanced around, "Hm, Maybe red. it would bring out the color of my eyes . Also, not to mention that red is the color of blood, which symbolize life and vitality. Without blood, we will perish,"

Then she sighed and said, "But the white one I had just got, and the color white symbolizes purity, virtue, and innocence,"

"Juuri," Haruka began was quickly interrupted. Again.

" …However in China, red is the color of prosperity and joy,"

As Juuri's steam of words slowly decreased, Haruka pulled out his opinion of a dress "Anata, I think you should wear your pale lavender one."

The small princess puffed sleeves went down to the wrist and then ruffled a bit. The collar was a light curve with vintage lace bordering it with a very aristocratic design. The narrowed sheath of the shimmering dress flared out subtly at the waist almost like a calla lily, cut so skillfully that it made the body look graceful and elegant.

He helped her into it while parting her hair in the back so that he could do the pearl buttons. Juuri pressed her back into his chest. And leaned. Haruka lowered his head, so that she could reach the part of his body that his blood pulsed the strongest.

She licked the spot and prepared to bite. Blood dribbled down her chin, but Haruka grabbed his handkerchief from under his coat pocket and wiped it off her face between it could fall and damage her beautiful dress.

_xxVxx_

"Yuuki, Kaname? Let's leave now," Haruka walked in with Juuri on his arm.

In addition to her velvet dress, Juuri had tied a ribbon around her neck and draped a long flowing piece of blue silk around her arms.

Haruka looked much the same as always, except he had traded in his dark shirt and grey pants for a deep velvet colored tunic, dark black pants, and a light brown overcoat.

The little couple were sprawled on the ground, Yuuki sitting on top of her brother's back, both listening to Kaname's rich tone guide the hero on his new adventure.

"Okaa-sama!" Yuuki squealed, "so pretty" she ran her tiny hands over the silky fabric.

Juuri was glad that Haruka had suggested this dress for her to wear, it matched both her children's clothing, along with that of her handsome husband's.

The four walked up the banister and were about to enter the hall of the ancestors before Yuuki stopped.

"Onii-sama, what is like outside?"

Kaname contemplated his answer before answering his darling sister, "It's cold right now, and everything is slowly fading, but soon everything will have flowers and grow. It can sometime be scary but when Yuuki is here 'the outside' will rejoice." He didn't want to lie and tell her it would be a perfect heaven, but he can't scare her too much either or it would permanently scar her.

Kaname picked her up very gently and carried her continuously down the hall; Yuuki laid her head on his shoulder, her slick hair tickled his throat. He noticed that her usually naked feet were clothed in light pink shoes that had roses in the center of them.

The family slowly opened the large doorway of their estate, and Yuuki saw the world for the first time.

The trees were bright and colorful, but some bare limbs had a thin layer of frost. The sidewalk was bare, however the grass was covered in abundance of leaves and rose quite high. At the bottom hill was an intimidating gate and beyond that, a black carriage.

The driver bowed and whispered, "Aido-sama has sent me and is greatly awaiting your arrival." The driver bowed again.

"Thank you," Haruka nodded stiffly.

He first helped his wife in, careful to not let her floor length gown touch the side of the carriage. Then he picked Yuuki from the arms of brother and handed her to her mother. Haruka stepped aside and let Kaname ascend. He stepped inside and slowly, the driver closed the door.

"Okaa-sama? Why are we here?"

Juuri frowned, "We're going to go to someone's house, but make sure to always stay by my, Otou-sama's, or your Onii-sama's side."

The Kuran Family pulled up toward an ancient castle, with a view just to the right of them, showing the stained glass windows of the foyer and the length of the west wing. A large looming tower was connected to the east wing and was just barely visible from the windows.

The building was made of tile and concrete. The floors were made of marble, mosaic and oak. There are statues, imported fireplaces, stained-glass windows, chandeliers, oil-painted ceilings and a collection of antiques on the side of the house.

A servant walked forward. A grey-haired with a very much gelled mustache. A spectacle propped on his eye. He bowed.

"Kuran-sama,"

"As you were," Haruka's eyes flashed red. A menacing color.

Yuuki started. Her father's voice was no longer the calm velvet that gently teased her, but was an ice-biting cold. There was no joy in those words, only punishment.

"Sir," The old butler led them first head forward into a long hallway, the walls were wooden decorated with beautiful paintings of scenery. A mountain here, a wide plain there. Yuuki, so loving by these pictures danced forward with unimaginable grace.

"Yuuki, come back dear," Juuri gently reminded her. Not wanting to take away the joy of her first day outside, Kaname placated his mother, "Okaa-sama, I'll watch her."

"Kaname? We'll be in the parlor, get Yuuki, and then come back." Her voice wavered, she must not show fear for her children, lest the enemy think they were weak.

_xxVxx_

A quiet blond-haired boy sat at a table. His feet thumped a steady rhythm as he poured over a large, worn book.

A large bang echoed in the hallway and then slowly, the young boy witnessed the dark maroon door slowly creak open.

"Umm…" Yuuki was rather shy that she had barged in now. "I sensed the presence of someone here, so I was just wondering… Um…" she blushed; she wasn't used to talking to anyone other than her brother. "Are you this family's child?"

He gaped, her little curls circled her face like floating leaves, her brown eyes huge with expectation and her hands grasped the hem of her dress.

_What a special person,_ the Golden haired boy thought,_ But I refuse to be charmed by this girl._

"Wh- Who are you? You are a disrespectful person." He shouted out.

"I am…" She was about to speak, when suddenly a tall man walked in with her brother, "Onii-sama," she acknowledged, her eyes still fastened on the blond man.

"Yuuki-sama!" the man bowed. "If only you had waited a little while longer, I would have given you a tour of the mansion."

Yuuki then noticed that behind the ornate doors, and the well dressed man, both her parents were there, upraising her reactions.

"I'm sorry for going off on my own," she apologized, then went to walk over to her brother's side and took his hand.

"No, no Hime, did my Hanabusa do anything rude?"

The golden boy was shocked. His father was respecting a child, while accusing him of something he had never' done wrong, "Chi-chi the one that was rude wa-!"

"No…"Yuuki smiled gently. Her eyes misted, "It's just that I've never met any other children, besides my brother," She stepped forward.

"I'm Yuuki Kuran. Will you be my friend?"

_One of the pureblood lineages. _Hanabusa thought, _however…_

"NO."

_xxVxx_

A middle aged woman with pointy spectacles and high-heeled shoes gaped. "Wha...wha…wha…HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A RECKLESS THING HANABUSA-SAMA!"

Hanabusa Aido and his cousin were sitting in a small parlor. The room was made of plank wood and thick rugs and comfortable lounges were scattered around a large dining table.

The female tutor paced around the room, her sharp heels clicking the floor at an astounding rate.

"I taught you the pyramid levels of vampires to you and your cousin…ONE CAN EVEN SAY THAT IS THE VAMPIRE FOOD CHAIN!"

"But uh…Sensei, I'm a noble, you're a level C. I'm not going to eat you Sensei."

The woman sighed and stopped her pacing. She stood in front of them and crossed her arms. "What I'm trying to say is, it is terrifying how high the purebloods are."

Both boys stared at her, as if not comprehending, "Well then young men, today you lesson will be consisting of how our race came to be."

She took a deep breath and began her story, "A long long time ago, when mankind's civilization began to crumble, it was then when the original vampire appeared. The purebloods are the blood relatives of those who didn't intermingle with the humans. As the vampire numbers grew, what do you think happened?"

Hanabusa's handsome orange-haired cousin answered. "Control from a king."

"You are correct Akatsuki-sama," The tutor continued "The Kuran family came to bear the role as king."

Hanakusa's face paled. His eyes bugged out. "Th-Th-Hm-Huuh" He stuttered, "She's that high class? She didn't look like it at all. Not. At. All."

"But," The instructor resumed, "A past head king of the Kuran family disliked the concentration of power, and thus had the monarchy abolished…He changed it so a Council ruled the vampire society."

Akatsuki Kain smirked, his cousin was breathing long and hard. He would have to tease him for this huge mistake later.

Hanabusa had finally calmed himself and mused. _The job of being a king was probably too much for that family, she's just nobody._ He sighed. "Whew"

The teacher's voice cooled, "Even now, if they ever wished…They could seize power and create an army just as easily. Do you understand?" She asked the two transfixed students, "That is how frightful the purebloods are."

Hanabusa had nothing left to say.

Later that night the stars made their appearance. Millions of these twinkling jewels could be seen in the black sky. The moon rose out, a thin crescent shape, its silver light basked on the three children in a large sandbox.

A young girl broke the silence. Her strawberry pink hair was short and had barely surpassed her chin, her eyes were large and round. She was wearing a smooth pink dress that came just above her knees.

"Hey, Hey, Hanabusa, is it true that you refused to be friends with Kuran Yuuki-sama?"

"Huh?" It wasn't meant to get out. It was meant to be a slight mistake.

"Was it something I shouldn't have said to Ruka?" Akatsuki asked in a monotone while trying to hide his grin.

"So…What kind of person was she?!" Ruka Souen demanded, her cheeks turned bright red. "It's just a rumor, but I heard that Yuuki-sama is very beautiful, and smart, and kind. Even her brother is supposed to be handsome, strong, and a pureblood. They don't have any strange quirks. Aren't they just perfect and awesome?"

After her long rant, and her stand in the sandbox, Hanabusa replied "Not really, I wouldn't call them special," he grimaced. _Rise of power? Probably an exaggeration._

"Good evening," A voice interrupted.

"….Hello…" Ruka replied in a shaky voice, both cousins turned to look from behind her.

Kuran Kaname.

"Hanabusa-kun…can I have a moment?" Kind, cool, collected, his black hair caught the moonlight and gleamed with strands of white.

Hanabusa Aido turned his head, the golden curls bounced, "We're in the middle of a strength experiment on sand in our research society. I would like it if you don't bother us."

"My…sister, did something to make you angry. I wanted to apologize, so I pleaded my parents to let me speak to you."

_He's so stupid, can't he tell he didn't do anything wrong?_ Aido grimaced. His eye caught sight of a movement. A man in a black suit and glasses were staring at them. _Who is he? He's not one of ours. I don't like the look in his eyes._

Kaname caught Aido's line of sight quickly. "Ah…Uh? I'm sorry please pay no mind.

In quiet whispers Ruka and Akatsuki discussed, "Who is he?" " Dunno but I think…"

_A bodyguard, or rather a keeper, huh. The others are extremely fearful of him. They also have high expectations of him. But his guy…he's also kind. Much more than I._

"You don't have to apologize. It's not that I don't like your sister Kaname-sama, or you," Aido sighed. He walked forward and shook Kaname's hand, and smiled. "I think I need to reintroduce myself to your sister."

_xxVxx_

**Ahh. Sorry for the late post guys :\**

**So much work, school just started…Anyways ^_^ How did you like a little of the Juuri and Haruka romance? It was something new that I thought up and wanted to try it. **

**Thank you guys for your awesome support and look forward to posting again soon :D**


	4. Fathom

**TITLE: "Night Promise"**

**AUTHOR: KniteStars**

**RATING: PG-13**

**SUMMARY: If Yuuki remained her vampire. With both her parents. Alive. She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility. How different could things be? She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility.**

**DISCLAIMER: Without Matsuri Hino, none of this would exist. Thanks to her for letting me play with her creation.**

Juuri sighed, a piece of hair fluttered near her eye; her daughter would be so upset when she hears the news.

She and her husband had agreed to send Kaname with Haruka to help Kaien Cross-kun oversee the building of the new academy. Yuuki wouldn't be able to see her brother for quite some time.

She glanced around her bedroom; the color scheme was dark, yet colorful, almost in a gypsy-caravan way. The wine-red walls were laced with black French-trim, and baroque damask wallpaper in the middle of the trimmed squares. Along the bottom of the walls were shades of red with metallic highlights.

Most of the furniture was black Tupac-finished, French-rococo, and Chinoserie furniture. Even her bed was strewn with luxurious cushions and shimmering, bead trimmed curtains and tassels. The ceilings were also painted a shade of red, a little lighter than the walls, however. It featured a lavish colorfully painted ceiling rose, and of course a thin black chandelier.

Yuuki and Kaname have been inseparable from the Aido household ever since Yuuki had befriended the noble. She had only let them go in order for Kaname to become more cheerful, he has grown up too quickly and she had wanted him to experience some more childhood joys. _Before he once again becomes a leader_, Juuri mused.

A knock on the door broke her out of her reverie. They're home.

"I'm home Okaa-sama!" Yuuki sang as she ran into her mother and wrapped her pudgy hands around her legs. "You're warm Okaa-sama, Yuuki's not cold anymore" she looked up and grinned at her mother cheekily.

Juuri smiled down at her daughter before looking at Kaname. "Kaname? Did you have fun with Hanabusa-kun today?"

"Um yes." Kaname smiled grudgingly "Thank you for letting me go out and play."

"I see…I'm glad…" Juuri frowned suddenly, her forehead creasing, "Hm, How strange."

"Huh?"Kaname was confused, what had he said?

She felt she ought to explain instead of plaguing her son with guilt at her sudden depression. "In my plans you should have gotten plenty of influence from Hanabusa-kun, and come home more or less changed into an outspoken person."

A moment beat of silence.

Juuri tilted her head, "But you haven't changed at all," she pointed out. "Humph, it's like you're strangely hard, calm, and frowny. You're just like grandfather."She accused and poked him in the head.

Then she turned to her daughter. "And you Yuuki, you're seeing Aido-kun every day also, shouldn't you have become more of a lady now?"

Yuuki was about to burst into tears hearing her mother go on rampage like this, she ran to her father who had just walked into the main hall, "Otou-samaaaa"

Haruka grinned, catching up with his wife and putting an arm around her, "Juuri, don't tease our children."

Juuri stopped mid-sentence. She grinned wickedly and grabbed Yuuki and Kaname in a warm hug and squeezed, "I'm not teasing, Haruka. This is loving."

_xxVxx_

The fog swirled around outside the warm mansion. The empty trees bent together shivering from the frozen temperatures while glass hung from their arms. The bits of snow blew from the group danced an elegant ballet outside the window.

"Onii-sama, it's cold," Yuuki whimpered as she snuggled closer to her brother.

"It's all right Yuuki; no one's going to come. I'll protect you, hurry we need to move." The duo peeked out of a think woolen blanket.

Yuuki grimaced slightly and gripped her brother's hand tighter.

Suddenly the light flashed on. "Kaname! Yuuk- What on earth are you two doing on the floor."

Juuri ran in and stuck her head into the makeshift fort in front of the fire.

"Okaa-sama," Yuuki whined, "Onii-sama, and I are playing a game" Yuuki grinned and was about to explain, before her mother picked her up and sprinted out of the room; her long evening dress billowed in waves behind her.

Kaname stood up, dusted off his pants and was about to follow. His mother has been behaving so strangely today.

"Kaname-kun," His father stood in the doorway. "Juuri and Yuuki are going to get dressed," This would take a lot of convincing for Kaname to accept.

"The Ichious are having a ball tonight. Your Okaa-sama and I have decided that this would be a good time to reveal Yuuki to the rest of the vampire world."

Kaname gaped. How could his parents behave in such a rash manner? Yuuki had all been outside 3 times, and his parents are putting her life in the hands of the vampire council?

Calmly, "Otou-sama, wouldn't it be more prudent as to wait for Yuuki to become older and more mature?"

Haruka frowned, "Yuuki needs to come to terms to what she means to our race. She needs to be well aware of her social standing. A Hime-sama. Rido is now…gone." He paused, "Kaname. Please protect her."

It was evident that it would be futile to convince his father otherwise, "When will we be going?"

"At dawn."

Kaname left his father standing facing the fire as he raced up the large staircase into the great hall.

The ceiling is painted in scenes from fairy tales. Over the door at the back of the room is a mural of their family. Juuri and Haruka sitting in chairs with a young boy standing in the space between them, the mother's arms were wrapped around a warm bundle. Yuuki.

The knights in armor, at each side of the door, are silver; the tall glass windows at the rear are etched to reflect the back garden, a beautiful, sunny place full with happy memories. Around the corner, through the clear glass in the center of the chapel window, there is an altar and a little tabernacle. On top the tabernacle is a beautiful golden sunburst. In the center is a class container holding a silver Cross of the True. This was given to the Kurans by the vampire council in honor of the lineage.

Further down the call lies his sister's room, and within laid her bath.

"Yuuki-chan, come here dear." Juuri smiled reproachfully at her daughter still soaked in water.

"Okaa-sama," Yuuki smiled secretively. Splash. The woman who had just finished drying her hair has been completely drenched. Her curling brown hair now dripped with sky blue liquid, trailing down her neck.

"Hime-sama," Juuri voice was laden with sarcasm. The bare young girl grinned up at her mother and reached out her arms to be picked up.

A warm purple cloth wrapped around Yuuki's body and clung to her figure. Although young, her supposed chubby body had become more curvaceous, and her black eyelashes closed as her mother gently wiped all the water droplets off.

"Yuuki?" her mother began hesitantly, "We're going to a ball."

"Cinderella?" How exciting, she wondered if she had to return back home by midnight.

"Not exactly," Juuri hesitated. "Yuuki," she held her daughter close, her nose pushed into her soft straight brown hair. "We're going to introduce you to the rest of our kind." Her voice was solemn.

"Up until now, no one knows of your existence yet, and your Otou-sama and I haven't told them your name." she whispered, then, not wanting to scare her child, she stopped and lifted her up. "Come on Hime-chan; let us go find you a dress for your big ball." She forced her ice-cold face to smile up at her daughter, hiding her from the more horrible and cruel parts of her world.

The bathroom they had been soaking in belongs to Yuuki. The crystal walls are etched to tell the story of Undine, a water spirit. The large centered tub made out of silver and bordered with gold, took up much of the space of the room. Surrounding the tub, fresh water flowed out from jeweled dolphin's mouths.

Putting on matching blue robes, mother and daughter descended the stairs of the bathroom and walked into the princess's room.

The large dominating bed is modeled after the one Sleeping Beauty had slept in, due to Yuuki's great admiration for fairy tales. The bedspread was made from thin gold spider web silk built over the course of 100 years. The platinum chairs around the room are set with diamonds that have seats of green cloisonné.

Their backs are made form a pair of emerald and diamond lapel clips that Juuri had given to Yuuki as her fourth birthday present. She decided that she would rather use the clips in her room than wear them herself.

"Now Yuuki," Juuri set her down in a jeweled chair and set to brushing her hair. "Your father and I didn't tell the other vampire your name… we didn't want to tell it to them—"

The door slammed wide open and Kaname walked in. Swiftly and silently he knelt down and wrapped his long arms tightly around Yuuki's waist.

"Yuuki," He breathed in her warm soapy scent.

"Onii-sama?" she gasped. Her question was ignored and Kaname only pressed her tighter to him, never wanting to let go. Instead of all she could do, she wrapped her arms around her brother's head and twirled her fingers in his long dark hair.

Quietly, Juuri left the room. Leave it to Kaname to get her dressed. Good luck with that.

Now that Kaname could help a little more, it would be time for both her and her husband to find something modest yet magnificent to wear. This family hasn't been seen in a generation, they could not give off the wrong image. If the council believes them to be weak, they would be eliminated.

"Time for a challenge," Juuri laughed, then stopped. There was nothing funny about her daughter and son being in danger. "Haruka!" She called.

"Anata," his soft voice floated up the staircase. Juuri caught a glimpse of his wavy hair.

He strolled in rather casually. But stopped when he realized she was in her bath robe. He smirked, "Juuri are you trying something?" He'd wanted some time alone with her, but over the last few days they had been much too busy.

Seeing her in just a bath robe teased his imagination, and once again sparked delightful memories the two had shared in the past…with a little less in between.

Catching on quickly, his wife grinned, "No Haruka, I was just wondering," A pause, then a suggestive wink, "Help me get dressed?"

He gaped at his wife's playful humor; she has been so preoccupied with the children it almost seemed there was never enough time for him. Since she was giving him the option…

"Juuri," a soft caress with his hand across the back of her neck. She shuddered and a hiss escaped from between her fanged mouth. Quickly, she withdrew from his embrace. In less than an hour, Yuuki would be exposed to the entire vampire council; she could not lose her concentration now.

"Excuse me Haruka," her voice had barely escaped shivering as she glided up the stairs and into her bedroom, leaving a puzzled Haruka behind.

"Bi-polar women," he muttered as he followed his wife to their large closet.

_xxVxx_

After a few minutes of this hold, Yuuki got tired. It wasn't that she didn't love her Onii-sama, merely it was a ball that was awaiting her; and at that moment seemed much more important than the man that was holding her in his arms.

"Onii-sama," a gentle tap on the head, "Onii-sama, Okaa-sama wants me to help get dressed," A little twist now, "Onii-sama, I'm leaving soon."

His head snapped up, "Yuuki?" he whispered gently. "You'll stay with me alright? Please?" His voice broke.

Her brother was so bizarre today. But this was hardly the time for pointless conversation. She was older now; she no longer had to be doted on by her family, and could care for herself. "Onii-sama, I love you, but I really need to get dressed."

Shock.

Maturity.

These weren't words to describe Yuuki, usually just small, delicate, and fun loving. She was changing, and he hadn't even realized. Guilt. He had missed out on so much just with his own thoughts.

"Imouto, we can get you dressed now." He stood up gently, grabbed both of her hands and swung her up. Yuuki giggled, a child again. She could fly.

They both walked deeper into the crumpled room: side-stepping every few seconds to avoid a stack of books or a group of dolls all glamoured up for the ball she was so awaiting for.

Quietly concentrating on the floor, "Onii-sama? Are you scared?"

"Yes I'm scared Yuuki," he was going to be painfully honest with her, "you're growing up, someday you're not going to be by my side anymore," A tear fell from his cheek and landed on the tip of her nose.

"Kaname-Onii-sama, you're wrong, I love you, I'm happy with you, I'll always stay with you," she carefully looked up towards the tearstained face of her beloved, and reached up to brush the tears from his eyes, "So it's okay, you don't have to cry."

The large intimidating walk-in wardrobe stood in front of them, the scarlet doors blew open, as if from an invisible gust of wind. Power, her Onii-sama's power.

Yuuki gracefully danced to the mirror at the center of the backboard and pirouetted. Kaname chuckled, once she grew up she could pursue acting and modeling for half her life.

Yuuki tip-toed and grabbed a bagged up dress from the rack, "Okaa-sama says this one would look rather beautiful," then danced off again to look at the abundance of shoes that had just been restocked. A pitiful waste if you asked him, she only wore her ballet flats and half the time she wore no shoes at all.

He gently pulled the zipper down the bag and stared when he saw the sharp red and the glistening rhinestone. He grimaced; his Imouto would look far too tempting in this dress. Bright red and white, the dress had an A-line shirt, and a delicate tulle overlay.

"Yuuki," he sighed, "Are you sure you want to wear this?"

She responded without glancing back, "Okaa-sama says it's pretty." A childish answer.

"Wouldn't it be too heavy?" He was pleading with her in a gentle manner.

"It's like a princess," she finally turned, "Okaa-sama says I have to look powerful to protect you Onii-sama. I will show the proper decency for you."

She left the room with the half-way unzipped dress, leaving a petrified prince surrounded by swaying fabric.

Once outside, Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief, "Okaa-sama?" a pull of the door and her mother was there.

"Yuuki…Yuuki! You're Nii-san said he would help you get dressed yes? Then where is he? Why aren't you dressed we're leaving soon." Barely containing her hysterics, she dragged her bedraggled daughter to the family suite.

Taking the bag from her hands, she looked down at the choice she had made previously. Now, the red seems to daunting for her youngest child to wear.

She peered over the grey bag and saw melting chocolate, "Okaa-sama, if I'm not there, I won't be able to protect Kaname-Onii-sama, right? Please, can I be there?"

Love. Adoration. Contentment.

Yuuki gently pulled the silky fabric over her dark head and smiled into the mirror. "Do I look like a princess Okaa-sama?"

"Hai, you're very beautiful Hime," her mother whispered, "Come we'll curl your hair a little and perhaps tie up a bow."

Kaname finally understood his sister's undying love. Entering his room once more. The old wooden chess set. Rook. Ruka Souen. Bishop. Akatsuki Kain. Knight. Hanabusa Aido. There was a click as the chest was closed again. The room was clothed in darkness, the King lay face down upon the beaten up board.

A vision. Mother and daughter descended the stairs. A small maroon dress, the rhinestones threw scattering sparks in the morning sun, Yuuki's hair curled elegantly past her waist, a golden tiara upon her head. Her hand held tightly to her mother's sleeve.

A glowing Ivory, the dress's structured bodice is pleated to the empire waist where an asymmetrical band of floral embellishments shimmered. The full length skirt elegantly drapes and gathers with a ruffle on the right side of the waist. Juuri. Timeless. Ancient. Dominance.

Haruka had ditched his classic brown overcoat for a more formal sports jacket and deep black pants. His hair clung to his forehead just having being washed; his deep brown eyes flashed dangerous red as he regarded his bejeweled pocket watch.

Turning after closing the door to his bedroom, Kaname stared at his family, waiting at the end of the glowing chandelier. Perfect. The rightful heirs of the throne. A family he could never fit into.

Taking her son's hand, Juuri brushed a kiss on his stoic face, and he forced himself to smile back at her. A small warm hand took his and gave him confidence to face the night of politics and danger.

_xxVxx_

All the lights had been lighten in the dark mystical castle. As the family of four descended from their chaperoned car, Yuuki whimpered. The mansion stood high, with large towers etched in the front side. Bells hung in the canopy.

The mansion showcased amazing collections: Paintings by Renoir, Sargent, Whistler, and other masters fill massive hallways and elaborately furnished. Porcelain imported from Europe, fine bronzes, and priceless Persian and Oriental rugs filled the halls as they made their way across to the ball room.

"Pretty," Yuuki whispered as she pulled her brothers had to touch one of the paintings, however she was immediately pulled back as the Head of the House entered.

The tall pale blonde-haired man bowed in respect.

"Haruka-sama, Juuri-sama," his deep cold voice rang out. Sharp eyes flashed towards the young girl and her brother.

"Ichiou Ichijo," Haruka deemed, in a voice to freeze any vampire "As you were."

The man stood taller, his light blonde beard peeked past his coat as he stared down at the younglings, "Kaname-sama, it's delightful to see you once again," however his face betrayed anything but that.

"Sir, this is?" directing his palm towards the brown-haired girl, Ichiou arrogantly stared the king down.

"Ichiou, you will acknowledge her as Hime," Haruka ordered gravely.

Shock broke through the mask that the cold man had so carefully placed. "Hime?" Fear. Shock. A kneeling bow.

Her high soprano voice sounded for the first time, no longer the soft gurgling river, but the sound of the lightning, "I am most pleased to meet you. _Sir_."

Yuuki stared up at the man, defiance in her eyes. Remembering her mother's words, "_Yuuki, listen to Okaa-sama, you can't be afraid. These are your people, you have to be strong."_

Ichiou coughed into his handkerchief before safely stowing it back in his sleeve and placing his mask back upon his dispassionate face.

"Right this way, Kuran-sama." He led the royal family down the hall until arriving at a great golden double door. "Ousama, my king; your faithful servants perhaps need an explanation of this…" A glance at the girl, "Phenomena."

"Granted," Haruka stepped back, nodded at the guards at the door, and diligently walked forward up upon the balcony.

The family stared down the porcelain balcony. Immediately following their entrance, thousands of bows.

"Good evening, I am so glad everyone could make it tonight," Haruka-sama greeted.

No one looked directly at him, their eyes attracted to the small girl holding her brother's hand. Her eyes like fire.

"Everyone, this is our daughter," There needed to repeat, her image could be immediately related to both her parents. Juuri's hair and nose. Haruka's eyes and mouth. Even if one couldn't tell by the image, her unique smell immediately gave her away.

"She was conceived to us 6 years ago," Haruka spoke detachedly, "Juuri and I had wanted to protect her from our brother. Rido."

A shiver ran up the room.

"This is your Hime-sama, Yuuki Kuran," Juuri interceded.

"Yuuki-sama. Yuuki-sama" whispers filled the ballroom, vampires once more bowed in respect.

To finish this up, Juuri coldly stated "If anyone, anyone" she glared around the room, "dares to harm her, they will end up like my Onii-sama, as he is no longer among us."

To emphasize her point she touched her waist, where there hung a small rod. There was a metallic screech and a flash. A scythe. The jagged grey metal contrasted oddly with the calming golden light. A scent of Hunters filled the room. Artemis.

Silence.

"Thank you everyone, please enjoy your evening," Haruka finished, proud at his wife for showing her strength. A vampire who could wield a Hunter's weapon.

The vampires' conversations started up again.

Turning back to her daughter, Juuri knelt down and hugged her, the dress pooling at her feet, "You did well Yuuki," she smiled.

The tiny girl let out a giggle, "and to you Okaa-sama."

Haruka signaled a waiter, "Four cups please." Immediately four ornate chalices were brought forth. The red liquid shivered in its container as it was distributed. A small sip.

"Otou-sama?" Kaname looked up at his father, whose gaze softened as he stared into the liquid brown of his son's eyes. "Can I take Yuuki to the window, she can see the garden."

"Wise choice Kaname, watch over her, Juuri and I must make our acquaintances," he grimaced, forced socialization, "Watch over her."

Taking her by the hand, Kaname lead her towards the nearest large window. There, he set her on the edge then jumped on the edge also, placing her so she was comfortably sitting on his lap, both looking out in the rising sun.

The towering palms in the west side of the Garden shook in the wind, rare tropical species of colorful tulips in the east Garden, and in the south, three reflecting pools shone a bright orange.

So peaceful.

Kaname suddenly turned to glance behind him. Yuuki, reacting to her brother's tension stopped breathing and her eyes grew wide.

Children. Aido-kun.

She slid off her brother's lap and ran forward to hug her friend. Her hands curled lovingly in his caramel hair, while wrapping her small arms around his head.

The other children stared in disbelief; they had been told that purebloods had been something feared.

Unfortunately the youngest child had been nothing to judge by, Kaname's eyes iced at the sight of other vampires, his hands twitched wanting Yuuki back in the safe haven of his arms, yet not wanting to show her weakness.

Pulling back and looking at the other children, Yuuki calmly walked back and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. "Sorry Onii-sama,"

Aido laughed, "Still loyal Hime, Let me introduce you to new friends," He directed at a shorthaired strawberry blonde.

"Ruka Souen, a haughty, annoying child." Slap. A red mark began blooming on Hanabusa's cheek.

"What was that for?" yelled a mortified Aido. His question would remain unanswered, for the noble vampire had already turned in the direction of Yuuki and her brother.

"Gomen, Aido is a mean person, I am Ruka, it is an honor to meet you Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama. Kaname-sama you've met me with Aido and Akatsuki before" A deep curtsey. The short purple dress she wore ruffled at her knees. Standing up, she directed to a bronze-haired boy,

"My cousin, Akatsuki Kain,"

"Your highnesses," Another low bow, his eyes stayed towards the floor until he felt a warm hand on his ear, he flinched.

"Sorry, Akatsuki-kun," Yuuki apologized, "why do you have something on your ear?"

His hand instinctively went to the piercing on his ear, "something that happened when I tried to rebel against my parents," he grinned, "I also have a tato—a marking on my hip."

Yuuki, thoroughly surprised and delightedly giggled, a peal of bells.

Kaname however, merely pulled her closer to his side.

A smiling Ruka glanced up at the pureblood, and decided it was time to move forward, "This is, Senri Shiki," A mahogany-haired boy, with bright blue eyes bowed, "And Rima Toya" Orange hair, cerulean eyes. Her eyes followed her movements of the mahogany boy.

A butler briefly interrupted, handing cups of blood.

The seven sat outside the mansion, on a patio; telling stories. "My Okaa-sama is a famous actress, and is Shiki's, we met when both our mothers were on tour," Rima grinned fondly at the memory, and then reached into her small bag, "Pocky?" she asked while feeding one to Shiki.

"No thank you Rima, is that your fourth pack today? Putting on some weight are you?" Aido teased while ruffling her hair.

"Hmph, she turned and straightened her pigtails.

The sounds of laughing could be heard well inside, however the jubilation was short-lived: a man with a deep green coat on interrupted and bowed to all the children, "Kaname, Yuuki-sama, you're requested inside by your parents."

Kaname and Yuuki rose from their sitting position down by the fire and bowed to the aristocrats, "Thank you for having me," Yuuki said gently before tugging her brother's hand.

"Yes, thank you for welcoming us." Kaname acknowledged with a sharp nod. He then ran with his sister back to the estate.

"Hm," Kain noticed, "He does have a child-like side after all," The vampires stared after the purebloods.

As the duo walked up the steps, Yuuki leaned heavily into her brother, "Onii-sama. Tired." She yawned.

"Yuuki, just hold on, we'll be home in a little bit, you can't fall asleep now, okay?"

He picked up her gently, "Okay, I'll hold you until we get to the door but then you have walk okay Imouto?" A weak nod into his chest.

Light blinded the both of them as they stepped inside the doors, "Yuuki, Kaname, come." Their parents stood at the front of the room on a large velvet riser.

After handing Yuuki to his father; Kaname stood in front of his mother, who gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Everyone, Kaname and Yuuki will be following the same path as Juuri and myself." Haruka spoke quietly, but his voice echoed throughout the hall. He glanced down at Kaname, "Yuuki was born to be Kaname's wife."

Whispers broke along the room; however no one was completely surprised. Incest was common among purebloods to keep their blood whole.

"My friend, Kaien Cross…" Whispers filled the hall [The Hunter?] [The Vampire without Fangs?] [What is his relationship to the Queen?]

"Ex-hunter. Will be opening a school where there will be peaceful coexistence between vampires and humans. Also educating young vampires to be 'moderate' all those interested please join," A breath-taking smile for Juuri. "Both my son and daughter will be attending; Kurozu-kun has also agreed to be chairman of the vampire class."

"Please," Juuri drew out, "This is for the future of our kind."

_xxVxx_

**Hey you made it to the bottom without being bored out, that means I must have done something right :D**

**Thank you for your dedication in your follows and your reads. Please review, I really really appreciate them!**


	5. Away

**TITLE: "Night Promise"**

**AUTHOR: KniteStars**

**RATING: PG-13**

**SUMMARY: If Yuuki remained her vampire. With both her parents. Alive. She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility. How different could things be? She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility.**

**DISCLAIMER: Without Matsuri Hino, none of this would exist. Thanks to her for letting me play with her creation.**

"Neh, Neh, Onii-sama, did you have fun?" Innocent Smile. A stroke of brown hair.

"Hai," A charming smile, "Would you like to come back Yuuki?" However, curious and lost in thought, she never replied.

A woman of deep wavy hair picked the little girl up and handed her to her father, a tall dangerous man. The traditional horrifying eyes he had worn all night had disintegrated and were replaced with the family inherited chocolate brown.

"Kaname, you know that we're always here for you, yes?" His mother asked worriedly, perhaps spoiling him a bit, she knew her son would never take things for his own greed.

"Yes, Okaa-sama, Thank you."

She had noticed that slowly and slowly Kaname had began distancing himself from the family, preferring his only free time to be spent with his sister or alone in the dark chamber of his room. He translucent eyes stared out the window of the carriage.

Juuri sighed. The mingling that had to be done at the ball was pathetically unnecessary.

[Juuri-sama, my queen, so beautiful] [Amazing, congratulations on your daughter] [Tell us, Juuri-sama your relationship with the King.] Pleading. Begging. Hoping to gain favor.

Her husband handled this mess better than she did; his smooth tongue slithered between compliments and persuasions, twisting words to fit the greater good of their generation of vampires. However, she, herself had no such patience with adoring words and side comments, preferring instead to bash her way through the throng of admirers.

Purebloods. Power. Gift. Royalty. Just words, they had families as everyone else, there were no difference between them and a classic regular family, but yet instead they were treated as the utmost importance and spoken to with the sickly sweetness that no one should have to suffer.

_My children's fate._

The school that Kaien-kun had envisioned rose faster than expected and should be opening in a matter of years. The campus would not only incorporate the beautifying effects of nature, but also the more modern technological advances that are currently used.

A plomp on her shoulder awakened her from her reverie. Asleep. Yuuki. She had endured a long morning, definitely overly past her bedtime; she looked up into the morning sun. 8 hours past her bedtime as a matter of fact.

Pride radiated within her, the fire in Yuuki's eyes at the ball had definitely showed the audience her power and her determination for support. But now that powerful little lady had turned into a small delicate baby and was snoring away gently, head in her lap.

"Kaname?" Juuri asked, distracting his reverie looking out the window.

"Okaa-sama?"

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, thank you again for giving Yuuki this chance," he smiled quietly to himself, as long as his beloved was happy, he should have nothing to complain about.

"Kaname, you realize you'll be leaving for many times this year, with your father . . . to accompany Cross-san on his academy," she breathed out a suspiration, quietly awaiting his reply.

"Yes Okaa-sama, I am aware," his saturnine gaze froze the flower buds blooming on the trees outside the carriage.

"Ah, your . . . thoughts?"

"Rather, I have no thoughts of this whatsoever, this is for the protection of my Imouto, and hence should take top priority. Furthermore we have all of eternity together, should this have no cause for fretting or regret," languorously hiding that fact that he was not worried about Yuuki in the time of his absence.

"I see," How strange, she had expected him to react much strongly to this idea than with a few collected words of logic.

"Okaa-sama?" A shy whisper.

"Yes Kaname?"

"I will be able to stay with Yuuki for forever."

Barely containing her desire to roll her eyes she quietly spoke, "Kaname that's not a question," then she laughed, she shoulder shaking into the backseat. After thought and realizing she had offended his honest question, she paused before answering.

"Kaname, Yuuki is still young, and I know she loves you very very much. More than you'll ever believe. Both of you are engaged, however there are still many more than eligible purebloods out there searching for a mate. If you ever feel like you need a change—"

She was interrupted. Brutally. "I will always love Yuuki," he stubbornly insisted, "Always,"

A deep voice entered the conversation. "Tomorrow we will have Shizuka Hio-san, the Kuruizaki-hime visit us in our home. Now that Yuuki will become admitted into the vampire world, she will definitely need a calm mentor to assist your mother in tutoring her."

"We had wanted to enlist, Sara Shirabuki, but she is under the cause of the Council at the moment deciding her future fiancée in continuing her bloodline." His mother interjected, "Although many assume Shizuka-san to be a bit…unstable, I've met her and I must say she is a charming, calm young woman, and will be a great help to Yuuki."

"Furthermore," his father began, finishing off his thoughts, "We will be leaving tomorrow evening and traveling to the academy where we will oversee the building with Cross-kun. Yuuki and Juuri will be remaining here and overseeing our role as Pureblood leaders and managing the servants."

Just as Kaname was about to open his mouth, Juuri held up her hand for patience and silence; then continued, "Yuuki and I will be safe, Kaname, You needn't worry. Shizuka-san informed us of her servant vampire she will be bringing to keep all of us safe. In addition I will always have Artemis. Remain calm."

There was no argument as the boy glowered out the window.

Slowly he leaned his head against his mother's shoulder. She stiffened: not used to Kaname being the one to show affection and slowly wrapped both her arms around him as they docked in front of their yard.

After both Kaname and Yuuki were tucked away and both soundly asleep with warm arms wrapped around each other. Calmly Juuri whispered to herself, "Only a phone call away."

_**~*Flashback*~**_

_Click_ The other end of the receiver was picked up, [Hio residence]

Juuri cleared her throat, "Good evening, Izumi-san. This is Juuri Kuran…"

There was a brief pause before a hesitant greeting of respect [Juuri-sama, I suspect you would like to speak with Shizuka-sama]

"Yes, darling. I must have a favor to ask of her,"

There was a quiet pause before her voice could be heard, drifting through the fusuma, delicate and refined. Another second more and her much was much clearer and softer, [Juuri-san, it is an honor to receive your call. May I ask your health?]

It felt deliciously wonderful to speak with another on even terms and not having to worry for the opinions that would be passed forward and on. "Shizuka-san I will admit, it has been much too long since our last synergy. And even longer since you've been informed on the world of us purebloods." She paused as she considered how to phrase her next piece of information.

"I have given birth. To a little girl, over six years ago, and must request your service to help me raise her to a young lady. She is the future leader of the vampires and must not be judged as weak. Furthermore, before you agree to this term due to debt, I must discuss with you the status of your current fiancée."

Swallowing back her tears at the death of her Onii-sama, "I deeply apologize, Shizuka-san. On the death of Rido Kuran."

There was silence on the other before a quiet whisper floated down the phone line. [Really?]

Juuri's thin fingers gripped the phone and twirled her hand around the cord. "I'm so sorry." She awaited the blow.

A deep chuckle came, before blooming into peals of delighted laughter. [Wrong again my friend. I owe you once more a favor. Please expect me tomorrow night at your door. I will have everything prepared including a personal maidservant and body guard.]

Juuri was shocked at the reaction she had received. How could Hio-san be grateful for the death of her most beloved person? Perhaps the "Madly Blooming Princess" was indeed locked away for her own safety.

After regaining her calm, Shizuka once added [you must suspect my mentality]

Juuri laughed and agreed hesitantly.

[Do not worry Juuri-san, I promise I will explain myself tomorrow. Besides we do owe ourselves a quiet and long talk. Thank you.]

Juuri merely nodded and placed the telephone back into its holder. She breathed a sigh of relief. _A strange woman_. She thought it really was peculiar how she enjoys the death of others. However, her lady-like mannerisms were of the best.

"Juuri," candlelight floated down the banister to beside where she was standing.

"Haruka?" distracted from her reverie she snapped to attention before smirking, "How did you find me in this desperate gloom?"

"You underestimate me," his calm voice came closer and buried itself in her warm hair, "You have a beautiful fragrance, impossible to miss. Floral, almost lily–like," His arms wrapped around her waist.

"Haruka, Shizuka is coming tomorrow."

The breathing behind her stopped, and his voice wavered before he asked "May I ask reason?"

"You're probably not going to appreciate it. You realize both of us have a long history, and I have decided now is the time to put her in place. New enemies will merely harm our society, and yet new alliances will promote our cause."

She sighed, "Moreover, Yuuki needs to be trained for power and grace, her gifts are beginning to start, and she needs to realize the cruelty and beauty of our world. I don't believe I hold the right to teach her this." She paused.

"Furthermore, the Council is being difficult about the arranged marriage of Yuuki and Kaname; I have received their calling this morning. I thought the alliance of Shizuka-san could help our case."

"I see." The soft whisper replied.

The pair stood in silence for a few moments, before he unwound his arms around her body and took her hand. "Cross-san has invited to assist him in the creation of his new academy. I hope to take Kaname with me,"

"Yuuki will miss him very much," Juuri considered the emotional damage her daughter would receive, leaving her brother for a year. "I understand your reasoning. Take him"

_xxVxx_

Under the moonlight, cherry blossoms transpired past the iron gates and made their way to the top of the estate. The butler bowed before opening the door for a beautiful enchantress.

A tall woman stood in the doorway, towering past other the female holding her arms out within the doors. Her long, silver-white hair reflected the moonlight of her pale thin kimono.

A woman to be feared.

"Shizuka-san," a nod was acknowledged and kisses were exchanged on the spot.

"Juuri-san. You look well. My servant, Hikaru Shoji," her graceful long fingers gestured to a man behind her. He was a fairly tall young man with onyx eyes, red hair with bangs that framed his face and a low ponytail that reached into his upper back.

His black overcoat was exceedingly dark in the dim light and his dark pants courteously outlined his slim legs. A thin slit was noticeable, revealing his deep red shirt and black tie within, for his jacket was left undone. His red hair overshadowed his head band which peaked out, the white barely visible next to the dulling burgundy.

He bowed, eyes staring at the floor. "Kuran-sama,"

Shizuka snapped her graceful fingers and he straightened, the woman again gestured to the left of her, and smiled: "You already know Izumi Rei."

The small maidservant had her thin blond hair swirled in a crooked bun at the nape of her neck. She dressed in traditional attire: Short sleeves, a wide medium-length skirt, and a gleaming white apron draped across the front of her body.

"Juuri-sama, simply lovely," her doting words did not have the effect it was meant to have, and Juuri simply stared past the girl and to the carriage.

"My my," she laughed, "You've definitely brought a lot of luggage, plan for a long stay?"

"Why of course," Shizuka smiled sarcastically, "You have asked me to model your girl. That alone will be endless."

"Mmhm," Juuri smiled, her Onee-san was back. She quickly caught herself. That woman never married Rido-Onii-Sama. That woman never completely joined the family.

"Please come in, we must speak of times long past."

As the two ethereal goddesses entered through the doorway, they were met by a handsome young man and a quiet boy.

"My husband," Juuri gestured, then "my son, Kaname."

Shizuka Hio made no indication that she had heard, and merely glided her bare feet across the tile until she came face to face with the boy.

With a soft stroke she caressed his cheek, and when he flinched, Shizuka smiled and whispered, "How much you look like that man."

Without another word she silently made her way down the ancestral hall, following the smell of the young princess to the parlor.

Looking back at the regal Queen, Juuri deducted that Shizuka could probably find her own way to Yuuki; she turned and embraced her son and husband, "I expect a letter ever week," she ordered, "and both of you return next month for Christmas."

"Hai Hai," Both father and son synchronized their speaking to give emphasis as they walked out the door.

Hurriedly, Juuri sidestepped to close the door, and then followed her way down to her daughter.

The parlor door glared menacingly at her. As she pulled away the curtain the sharp tinge of blood was drawn forth.

In shock, she stared as her daughter's life force was drained away. In addition, blood had also trailed its way from the corner of Yuuki's lips as her small white hands touched the side of her mouth.

Yuuki witnessed her Okaa-sama standing in shock by the door and whispered; "It is okay Okaa-sama, her blood is very sweet," then she smiled her simple smile.

In a matter of seconds Shizuka was thrown across the room into a pile of curtains. "Shizuka, you would dare hurt my daughter," Juuri shrieked.

Shizuka stood up gracefully and diligently, without uttering a sound before speaking. "I needed blood. Power. I am being pursued."

"The council?" Juuri's eyes still streamed red when she glanced at her daughter staring from across the couch, head on the mattress, warm chocolate melting.

"No, the hunters." Her soft voice could barely be heard from corner of her mouth.

Hunters. All vampires fear them and yet they were their prized possessions.

"Why? Do not lie Shizuka, they would have no reason to hunt a pureblood" Was the only snarky remark cleverly shot back.

"No? But would they hunt a missing mad pureblood, and a falling level E? Both on orders from that foul man, your beloved Onii-sama?" The sadistic reply was covered in a sarcastic sugar coating.

Immediately sound feet arrived and a gun cocked, pointed to the back of Juuri's head. _The falling level E, the servant she brought was a falling level E?_ _Strange_ . . . Juuri glanced back again at the perfectly healthy and protective man behind her.

"Your gun remains stored." Shizuka's gentle voice wafted across the room.

The man's hand stuttered but the gun still remained aloft, pointed bull's eye forwards.

Shizuka merely smiled, "I am your vampire parent and master, can you really disobey me, Shoji?"

He crumpled to his knees. Quickly following, Shizuka's face grimaced with pain. "I'm sorry. You'll have to be obedient—a puppet for now."

She averted her gaze and stared at Juuri, "Do you understand now?"

"You love him." A quiet understanding.

A feeling for someone that doesn't wipe away. Its prolonged infatuation and obsession turned into a soul filled connection that needs two parts to fill. Trust is interwoven into true and real love, without it there will always just be longing

Then burning anger, "And you dare danger the Kurans with your incident?" Juuri cried. "You dare bring forth death in the face of another pureblood. Quite dishonorable and I commend you. Not every person could easily betray someone as dear as a friend,"

"No. Not endanger. Help. Merely help; with my guidance your daughter will become the most powerful queen to walk the earth. Finally when hunters realize his transformation, he will be taken off their List." Her eyes begged for forgiveness and acceptance.

Once more, Juuri was shocked into silence, _His transformation. He has resisted a pureblood's offer of thirst for so long. Truly a remarkable level E._

"It was you, however." Shizuka smiled, her lips curving upwards.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the first to cause her pain. Yuuki," she nodded her head towards the young girl still dazed in her position. "You've kept her here merely to hide away the fear of the man in your dreams. You've built her up for the power that you will soon hold," A sarcastic giggle, "You've let her live up to this day because it pleased you and promoted your family,"

Juuri waited for the words to sink in, they were wrong, "No, I gave birth to Yuuki out of love. Surely someone as deprived as you could also understand."

The silence in the room was pressing. Finally at the waking tone of Yuuki's yawn, both women straightened up, once more joining in the façade of gracious friends at tea.

"Yuuki, I see you've already met Shizuka Hio-san," Juuri forced herself to smile at her daughter's bright face.

"Yes, Okaa-sama, she's very pretty" Yuuki added, "and her blood is very sweet,"

"Thank you Yuuki, you're very pretty also," Shizuka smiled kindly at Yuuki, though her eyes remained frozen and icy.

Juuri frowned her daughter was being much too calm about this. "Yuuki, Hio-san will be overseeing your tutoring for the next month,"

"Really?" Her face shown with joy, "I'm sure we'll be great friends Hio-sensei. Onii-sama will be so happy to have also met a new friend."

She forgot. She forgot to tell her daughter. "Yuuki?" She spoke quietly, calmly, and devoid of emotion, "Kaname and Otou-sama are leaving for a month, they will return to us soon, but in the mean time you're not going to be able to see them."

Both women watched the smile fall off her face, and her eyes shine with tears. Then suddenly the melting tears were replaced with fire, "It will be fine Okaa-sama, I will become a powerful Imouto for Onii-sama. When he comes back I will be able to protect him."

_xxVxx_

"Ah— Hio-sama? What is the real reason to staying here?" Her dedicated servant quietly asked for the dark corner of their shared bedroom.

Shizuka's hair reflected the bright moonlight across the room, "Merely as I explained to Juuri-sama during the fight," She mused.

"If you have been put in danger because of my, I would gladly exchange my life for yours Shizuka-sama," her beloved dictated.

"No such thing will be necessary," She laughed a pealing sound. "Not only will this benefit both you and me; Yuuki will align herself to her dearest Sensei. Another alliance. Another pawn."

She brushed her silky hair away from her face and sighed, Her silver eyes slowly blinked closed and her haunting memories came flooding back.

_"How rude..."_

_She had purposefully made her voice delicate and refined as it drifted through the fusuma. "Why are you loitering, dearest?"_

_"Shizuka", Rido had purred. His hair curled roughly around his face, his mouth watered with hunger and his fingers merely claws at his hands._

_She made no reaction. Disgust had etched her face. The only sound was the trickle of the water fountain outside. She turned to the maid: "Izumi. Leave us, please." _

_"Izuuu-mi..." he had cooed, he slid his gaze to the door and back, and blatantly indicated his wishes. The girl's violet eyes had flickered back to him, hesitating. Her movements were tense, and she seemed reluctant to leave. "I will stay nearby, Shizuka-sama", she murmured, before she had bowed and left. _

_"You're getting distracted again", she said sourly, her eyes skeptical; she had never had such patience with her fiancée's disgusting motives. Rido smiled broadly at her, sidled over. "I could never be distracted from such a fine example of flawless beauty", he chuckled. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him._

_"Somehow I don't think you came here to praise me."_

_Rido explored the room with his eyes, absent-mindedly played with his cufflinks. He murmured in agreement. "Astute as ever."_

_"I certainly hope your reasons are more honorable than having come to harass my maidservants."_

_Rido laughed. His fingertips fluttered across the mahogany table. He picked up the decorative objects that littered its surface and briefly examined them before he set them down again. He lingered on a transparent red paperweight, containing a perfect orchid._

_"I thought you would smash this", he remarked, he held it aloft. She snatched it from his dirty tainted hands. Rido turned slowly to face her. She took one step back, the blood-red paperweight clutched in her slender hands._

_Her eyes bored into his own like icicles. "You hold yourself in such low regard", she said softly, her voice had a sneering edge to it. "And you virtually admit that you are aware of my...opinions...of you." As she spoke she held the ornament to her lips and bowed her head, and watched him from under her pale lashes._

_Rido tipped his head to the side, smiling sardonically. "Yes", he said carefully. She dropped her gaze, her fingers losing tightly around the object in her hands. "So why...do you insist...on...tormenting me?"_

_Rido arched a brow, turning on his heel and strolling to the open doors that overlooked the ornamental garden. "I'm afraid I don't follow your drift", he threw behind him. Carefully aimed and perfectly angled only a pureblood would have been able to dodge her throw, and indeed he did._

_"I hate you", she hissed. "And you hate me. Yet you persist in this joke of an engagement. Why don't you skip off and please yourself with the multitudes of other women who would gladly throw themselves at your feet, and leave me alone?"_

_Her words echoed in the cool night air. There was the dull thud of her knees hitting the floor. Her attempt at reducing emotion failed as she succumbed to ragged sobs. Rido turned and examined her pitiful frame, before striding over and crouching beside her._

_He had clutched her cold hands in his, and gently rubbed her fingers to warm them. Then he brushed the tears that stained her cheeks and pressed her head to his shoulder. _

_She didn't offer much resistance. "Now, now. Where would be the fun in that?" he smirked._

_She jerked away from him and opened her mouth, but he spoke over her._

_"Did you really think you could conceal it?" he asked, mouth quirking in amusement. She narrowed her eyes. "I don't follow..." she regarded him cautiously. Rido laughed. It was a rich and jubilant sound._

_"Why, of course you do! I've had the pleasure of meeting your latest pet. I could smell your blood on him straight away. You don't wish for him to degenerate to level E?"_

_Her mouth opened slightly, her eyes filled with realization. Rido continued. "It's most displeasing. To discover that my fiancé is playing around on me, and not even with a proper vampire; a piece of breathing dirt, a former__human__, nothing but vermin-"_

_His rant was cut off as the back of her hand caught his cheek. It was unusual of her to so rashly display her emotions. She stared at her hand in faint astonishment, almost as if it had acted of its own accord. They both knew she had stumbled; that she had given herself away._

_Rido pressed a hand to his burning cheek, bright red against the pallor of his face. "Ouch", he smirked. "Does it feel wonderfully wholesome to have defended your beloved?" She had pressed her lips together, her eyes burning with hatred._

_Calmly, he turned again and moved towards the door, not even bidding her farewell. She scrambled after him. "Wait, where are you going? What are you doing? Stop it! Come back here at once!" Her voice was rising and panic seeped in._

_"I swear, if you lay a hand on him, I will hunt you down and kill you." Her voice was even and sincere, dripping with malice. They both stood frozen, until Rido turned. _

_He smiled, grasped her hands and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "I swear I shall not lay a hand upon him", he proclaimed amiably. She glared at him with haughty distrust. "Satisfied?"_

The last word echoed in her dream as she startled awake. She merely detected her maidservant pulling up curtains, and laying her morning gown upon the chair.

"Shizuka-sama, the day is arising, and lessons begin this morning. Juuri-sama would like to inform you upon your standards and our new life will begin momentarily," A quiet pause as Shizuka made no reply. "It's alright Hime, he's gone. He will never be the one to wake you up in the morning again." A calm reassurance.

_xxVxx_

**Thank you everyone for continuing to read this poor excuse of a story and bearing with my imagination. I apologize for this long delay . School really stops things, and now that it's fall break I hope to have more time to develop some new ideas.**

**Reminding again that Reviews and loved and deeply appreciated!**


	6. Inflict

**TITLE: "Night Promise"**

**AUTHOR: KniteStars**

**RATING: PG-13**

**SUMMARY: If Yuuki remained her vampire. With both her parents. Alive. She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility. How different could things be? She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility.**

**DISCLAIMER: Without Matsuri Hino, none of this would exist. Thanks to her for letting me play with her creation.**

_Onii-sama, _

_Although this is merely a practice Sensei had issued as an assignment of writing a letter to a loved one, I could not bear to let stand a letter without sending it to Kaname-Onii-sama._

_We have begun practicing penmanship as a result for my most mortifying mistake as I spelled "ridiculous" incorrectly. I am anticipating your return to our humble home on Christmas Eve; I would be most delighted to receive you home. _

_With love, _

_You sister, Kuran Yuuki_

He chuckled as he read his beloved sister's handwriting. How long had it taken for Shizuka-san to finally approve of this draft, and to furthermore correct her calligraphy. How long indeed. He lay down on his bed with his arm casually swung beneath his arm.

A stray piece of paper fluttered to his chest.

_Onii-sama,_

_Okaa-sama hasn't been with me anymore. Sensei says I'm not allowed to see her. _

_I'm happy though, instead of meals I receive sweet scarlet liquid. It is delicious. And yet, regardless of the amount I drink, I'm still hungry. My neck hurts. Okaa-sama isn't with me anymore. _

_I'm learning more every day, and someday I will be there to support you Kaname-Onii-sama. But I'm scared. I'm lonely. Sensei says I'm not allowed to see the sun anymore. Kaname-Onii-sama, I'm scared. I'm lonely. I can never sleep; the bed's too cold without you. I dream of the scary man._

_Why can't you come home? Where is Okaa-sama and Otou-sama?_

_Onii-sama said I will never have to be alone. Onii-sama says he will protect me from anything. I'm scared Kaname-Onii-sama. My neck burns. I want you to come home._

There was no signature on this page. This scrap paper, hardly deserving to be called a correspondence parchment was wrinkled and smeared. Dried drops of tears and blood stained the corners and the sides were ripped.

Definitely a stowaway. Something she had not been allowed to send. The earlier message was merely a hoax.

Yuuki. He felt frightened for his innocent sister. He took the letter to the chair beside the fire place and analyzed the page once more.

_My neck hurts. Where is Okaa-sama? Sensei. Scarlet liquid. I'm lonely. I'm scared. _

Okaa-sama must have been sent upstairs during lessons, but for what reason would she not be allowed to see Yuuki. The red liquid would definitely be blood, but why Okaa-sama would give her such a thing was beyond him. It had always been him providing Yuuki with energy.

No. Not Okaa-sama, but Shizuka, her Sensei.

_Pains in her neck_. No, I can't be. His teeth snapped as he jumped out of his chair to hold the paper closer to the light. _My neck hurts_. The only explanation is blood loss.

If a vampire is low on nutrition, there would not be enough power or energy to fulfill their needs of regenerative power. In addition, if the pains only came from her neck, it is only that area which is injured. The only cause would be over feeding.

Shizuka has been feeding.

Kaname growled, frustrated. He could not return home to his ailing sister, nor leave his father alone at campus.

Shizuka Hio. You will regret hurting my Yuuki.

He rushed out of the room and raced down the wooden stairs, creating quite a racquet. He stared superciliously at the wall. Barely covered in plaster and still smelling of the damp wood it had been created from, it should not have any living thing residing in it.

A bug flew across the room. Kaname's frustration and anger boiled over. A flash and then the bug buzzed weakly on the floor having been slammed down by an invisible force.

"Kaname, there is no need to harm it. It was merely minding its own life," A smooth and calming voice issued from down the hall.

"Otou-sama," He emitted a disdainful aura at his fatherly figure. The only barrier keeping him from his sister.

"Kaname, purebloods do not show emotions," his father teased the young pureblood, then after realizing the crude joke was not causing any amusement, his forehead creased, "Kaname whatever is the matter?"

Quickly Kaname debated. Yuuki had sent her letter here behind her mother's back, furthermore, no one else was supposed to know.

"Nothing, Otou-sama, I am worried about Yuuki. When will we be returning?"

"Kaname. We both worry about our loved ones at home, but it's only been a week. We will return at Christmas."

"Father, Christmas is too far," He made a deep breath, his father wouldn't understand no matter how much he tried to persuaded, "Yuuki needs me. Please,"

Haruka grimaced. He couldn't refuse his son. Not when he had been his position much too long ago.

_xxVxx_

_Juuri spun around and slapped Haruka's hand that was resting on her arm._

"_Haruka, for the last time, stop following me around! I'm just going to school for heaven's sakes and I don't need you to 'protect' me everywhere I go." He knew that Juuri hated it when he followed her to school. Her friends always crowded around him, which pushed her further and further away._

_Juuri, seemingly unable to stare into his eyes any longer turned her head and ran back to school._

_Haruka stood where he was and watched her go. He let his hand drop and slowly turned around to go home._

_However instead, he sat there and thought of all the mistakes that have influenced his sister's hatred._

_There was joy and adoration when she was born. Pink and weak laying next to his mother, it was then he had sworn to always love and protect her. _

_As he watched her grow up day by day, becoming less and less of a child and more like a woman, he began to struggle with himself._

_She became beautiful, more beautiful than any of the females vampires he's ever seen. Her large and expressive eyes, always looking towards me with such pre love in them. Her shiny locks of hair, light as the wind and soft as silk. Her womanly curves filled with feminine charm. _

_She was his little sister, the one whom he treasured the most. Each day he returned home with the eagerness of a puppy towards its master, yearning to look at her smile and to hold her safely in his embrace._

_Soon, he began to desire for her, the way a man desires for a woman. She became the epitome of his darkest desire and each night he would go to sleep thinking about her. From then on, there was nothing but love that overflowed from him whenever he met her gaze. He no longer gave her the frivolous love as a brother, but the passionate love as a man._

_Unintentionally and lost in memory, he had sat there for hours, right outside the door of the school until he heard his sister's voice scream across the campus. "Haruka."_

_He looked at her in surprise, "What are you doing here, Juuri?"_

"_I…" Juuri looked down, afraid to meet her brother's eyes, "I was buying something for you to apologize for what I said earlier today." She bit her lips and whispered, "Please don't hate me, 'Nii-sama."_

_She handed him the teddy bear that she had in her hands while still looking down. To her surprise, Haruka bent down and fully embraced her. In her ear, he gave a low chuckle, "I forgive you Juuri, but I was afraid that you were upset at something I've done."_

_They broke apart from their hold as Haruka handed Juuri a white rose. Of course, it was merely a trick of his powers, but she needn't know."Will you not tell me what's on your mind and why you didn't want me to escort you to school today?"_

_Juuri sighed and decided to be truthful to her brother, "I…okay you're going to think I'm really stupid and all…"_

"_I never think you're stupid, Juuri."He smiled at her encouragingly._

"_Okay fine, but…I didn't want you to come to school with me because I don't like how all of my friends like touching you and flirting with you."_

_Haruka smiled and fingered his sister's hair, "The jealous type, I presume?" He joked._

"_No!" Juuri denied it, but her face flushed into a delicate shade of Formosa, "I just…don't want you to hold all the attention of my friends. I mean, they're supposed to be my friends for a reason."_

_Haruka smiled knowingly, "I love you Juuri. And you know you're the only one I'll always love, so there's no need to worry" He whispered to her and pulled her into another loving embrace._

_Juuri closed her eyes and relaxed against her brother's chest, "I love you too, Haruka." But her voice was so soft that it sounded like the wind had momentarily sighed._

"Kaname, it will be fine," Haruka frowned, "we today, pack your bags after you see Cross-Kouchou. Please inform of our departure for the next two days." He began to walk away, but then he turned, "Remember, Cross-san would like to see you in his study,"

"Hai Otou-sama. Thank you Otou-sama," he stepped forward and hugged his father. Stunned by his son's show of expression, Haruka stood there stiff: before slowly wrapping his arms around his son.

_xVxx_

On the other side of the school, the leaves outside the estate swirled submissively with the wind; the dull drying colors blew past windows and brick walls.

A long golden-haired man looked across the building campus. A knocking of the door broke the peace of the evening. "Please enter."

The black-haired entered; his long fingers crumpled a package of papers. He smashed them harshly on the wooden desk. "Haruka _informed_ me that you had needed to see me," He quoted sarcastically, "Since when did you have the guts to order me around, Cross?"

Without turning, Kaien issued a voice full of authority. "Since I have decided to employ you into my staff," he turned and grinned at his old friend.

"Both the Hunter's Association and Vampire Council want to have me watched as I attempt what they call a 'poor excuse of a school.' With you as a staff member it would satisfy both requirements,"

"Ha," the man snorted, "what makes you think I would do that?"

"Actually, before we get that, I would like to settle down some paperwork," Kaien Cross turned from his stand by the window and plomped down into his large chair behind the headmaster's desk.

"Now wait a second you bastard—"

"Yes, you will be teaching as an Ethics teacher here. For the Night Class,"

"What of it?" he sneered and spit his cigarette onto the carpet, "Makes no difference of class,"

"Ahhh, don't ruin my new carpet," Cross wept briefly, his glasses coincidentally fogging up, "No, but you don't seem to understand my man. Night Class is made up of vampires."

He let that thought sink in before continuing, "You will be in charge of obedience and punishment to boot,"

The man grinned evilly, "This should be interesting, Hand me the paper work."

"Thank you Yagari-kun, I appreciate your acceptance."

The dark man chuckled, "So…Cross-_Kouchou, _Headmaster_, _when will lessons begin?"

Kaien's eyes narrowed. "I dearly hope you haven't forgotten about the twins who are currently in your care and training. I do hope they're progressing nicely. They'd be a wonderful addition to the Vampire Hunter's Association."

Yagari merely sighed, "You have heard of the vampire hunter's curse yes?" His eyebrows narrowed, " our origin have created a curse on us, we can never have twins, as the twins will consume each other in the womb and will be stillborn. In rare cases, the stronger twin will consume the other in the womb and be born as a very strong vampire hunter. The vampire hunter twins are known as 'The Cursed Twins'. The only known ones are currently under my charge."

Cross's eyebrows traveled up as the story progressed, never in his life had he heard of such a phenomenon and he was the leader of the current Association. He interrupted, "Yes but if Zero and Ichiru are both born… how…?"

"Twin birth is extremely rare, while one twin will be very strong, the other of the pair will generally be sickly and weak, little use as a hunter. For the pair to become a powerful hunter, the stronger one has to devour the other and become one"

Yagari drew a small diagram and labeled what he had deemed most important of the hunter twins. In addition, he drew out both Cursed twins' portfolio. Both young boys' hair shone a gleaming silver and lavender eyes stroked the camera.

How clever of the vampire who created hunters to curse them with the inability to produce healthy twins. Kaien cross chuckled at the irony. Vampire twins, a gift. Hunter twins, a curse. "Yes, my friend. I can see you have forgotten my past as I devoured my birth brother to be borne into this world,"

Shock crossed Toga Yagari's face, never before had he been informed the reason of Kaien's high amount of vampire genetic in his blood, and yet here, the most obvious reason stands before him.

Three knocks at the door struck both hunters out of their own thoughts. A silky voice muffled by the large wooden door issued forward, "Cross-san, my Otou-sama said you needed to see me?"

The hunters locked gazes. "Kaname-kun, please come in," As the young boy proceeded to open the door, Yagari was shoved out of the large window. "Gomen, Yagari-kun, I don't think Kaname would take to well to you at the movement.?"

"Him?! That little brat is a pureblood? I'm going to be teaching a pureblood? What has the world gone mad—" He was brutally interrupted as the window slammed shut.

Toga Yagari pressed the side of his head against the thin glass and listened to the conversation: As Kaname walked in, he paused, smelling the strange scent and questioning the safety of the office.

He cleared his throat, "Cross-kouchou-sempai, here is the paperwork you asked me to fill out,"

Cross made his face a bright pink rather than the shallow yellow it had been in the previous conversation, "Ahh Kaname-kun, you're such a good boy, let uncle Kaien give you a hug—" As he was speaking he leaned out forward in front of his desk and stretched out his arms. "Kouchou-sempai, I would rather you didn't," Kaname had his finger pressed against his temple and was in the midst of turning a bright pink.

Kaname is not the stoic young boy he pretends to be.

After clearing his throat once more and motioning Kaname to take a seat in front of the large rectangular desk, Cross-san explained his plan, "As you know, this school will be opened for pacification between both vampires and humans alike. Overall speaking, there will be no blood drunk at this school. As purebloods, you and your sister will be ordered to fulfill this law."

"Hai, Kouchou."

"The campus I have rented is only big enough for one school building. You should be clever enough to know what this means Kaname-kun,"

"Vampires and humans would need to share a school house?"

"Yes, smart lad, we're going to have prefects line the outer courtyard so safeguard those vampires in hunger and both star struck humans. I was hoping Yuuki—?"

"No. Gomen Cross-san, I do not think Yuuki would be fit for the job." Kaname remained resolute. He could not stand the idea of putting her in possible danger while he watched from behind the lines. Even more so, after thinking of the many men staring after Yuuki's body after she had grown. But he had more dangerous things to worry about concerning Yuuki.

"Kaname? I hope that your mother realizes that the school she will be sending you and your sister to is a boarding school. You won't be able to see your family very often."

"Yes, Cross-san, she is well aware of this. She has already made our list for supplies we need to bring. Okaa-sama is quite enthusiastic,"

"Brilliant," Cross smiled as he imagined the wingless angel fluttering around her mansion in a hurry, her brown hair flying behind her, and her eyes aglow. Planning for an event that would not take place a several years.

"Cross-Kouchou, I have the list of aristocrats that you have invited, who have also have replied back," Kaname waved the packet of letters under the chairman's nose, worried about his glazy eyes and dysfunctional smile.

"Oh yes, Thank you Kaname-kun," Kaien Cross took the papers and briefly leafed through the profile pictures and information. Male: Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo. Eh, he lightly tossed the pile onto his paper-ridden desk. Female: Maria Kurenai, Rima Touya, Ruka Souen. He fingered the paper lightly and creased it, before questioning Kaname.

"Eh, Kaname-kun, I am absolutely positive that I've seen Kurenai-san before, May I question where?"

"Maria Kurenai, cousin to pureblood Shizuka Hio. Weak and in sickness, she lives with her family in Northern Hakodate, Japan." Kaname dutifully recited. He briefly spared a thought on the true intentions of Shizuka Hio and how she had bribed his blunt mother into accepting her.

"Thank you Kaname," You may leave, however I expect you to be here bright and early the next few days."

"Uh, Kouchou-sensei, I do not believe my father has informed you of this brief diversion from schedule, but my father and I plan to visit our family in two days. I hope that doesn't inconvenience you."

Kaien sighed, "Nothing to diverting the course for me, but when you meet your mother. You better be prepared to face her wrath when she hears that the opening of her beloved school has been delayed."

"Thank you Cross-san, I look forward to rejoin both you and this school in a matter of days." Kaname, about to bow out of the room, looked down at the desk, and his eyes landed on the crude diagram Yagari had drawn showing the Cursed Vampire Hunter Twins.

"Cross-sempai?" he pointed to the photographs of the two young boys. The pictures had a strong scent of hunter.

Kaien's face immediately flushed, he squealed, "Aren't they just adorable, Kaname-kun? The only two vampire hunter twins in the world and they both just have to be as adorable as Yuuki,"

Kaname bristled, "Kouchou, my Imouto is much more special than this filth,"

Cross's face became serious again, "You know Kaname-kun, there are the only vampire hunter twins to have survived the womb, one of them is weak and one is strong, the vampire DNA could not be won over in the mother's womb and thus two are unequally born—"

The Mahoney doors were brutally kicked open as the dark man with the cigarette stalked in; His cowboy hat covered one of his glowering blue eyes filled with venom. "Oi Cross, you baka, evidently you did not think our discussion was confidential,"

"Ah, so sorry Yagari-kun, but I do not think young Kaname would take advantage of this information,"

"Bah, a pureblood, he could use anyone to do his bidding, especially my pupils, who have the power to become the greatest hunters ever recorded."

Kaname looked briefly between the two men before he turned and bowed to Cross. "Sorry for intruding, please look over the paperwork. My father and I will once rejoin you within a few days." He turned and nodded his head towards the man possessing rippling black hair, "It has been nice meeting you Yagari Toga-san." Abruptly he turned on his heels and marched out the door.

Kaname's shoes clacked against the marble floor as he rushed up the stairs and into his room. He sat down on his bed and used his feet to quickly pull the thin suitcase from below. Only two days, such a brief period of time, but just enough time to make sure Yuuki's alright. Please Yuuki. Be alright.

Packing only 2 changes of clothing for the next couple of days, he pulled his overcoat tightly against his chest. He met his dad in the main hall, together they exited the building and into the billowing wind and snow, back to home where loved ones wait.

_xxVxx_

"Yuuki," Shizuka slurred her words, "You have to keep your shoes on,"

Yuuki felt tired, and alone, she didn't dare retort the fact that Hio-sensei never wore her slippers. She was full of fear.

"Come," Shizuka turned her back and expected Yuuki to follow, the little bell tied to her waist jingled. Immediately her servant stepped out of the darkness, she nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Shoji please escort young Yuuki-chan back to her bedchambers before her evening meal." Then she added in an under breath, "and mine."

The little girl quickly turned and tried to run back to her warm and safe bedchambers. But an invisible force pulled her back; Shizuka's mocking voice filled the hall, "Have you forgotten your manners? I taught you this on the first day,"

"G-g-gomen Shizuka-s-s-ama, I request leave?"

"Hai Hai, be on your way," a cheerily replied voice.

The little girl ran back to her room. The originally messy room had been neatened. The books picked off the ground and stacked in neat piles in the corner. All her dolls had been neatly dressed and combed, standing in neat formation lined up against the wall. The pink chandelier hanging at the center, no longer glowed a dull rose, but shone a rusting red. The young girl curled her back to the bed headboard, "Onii-sama,"

The bronze haired man gently shut her door. Pity welled up within him as he gazed upon her forlorn figure sitting silent and fearful on her bedspread. The moonlight from the open window cast a bright light around her. However, Shizuka-sama comes first. My master comes first.

She was later called down mentally from her _sensei_. She walked down briskly, sooner get this over with, and fall into the realm of dreams and nightmares. She stepped into the bright light and saw the ice queen lounging on the furthest chair of the dining room.

"Shizuka-sama," Yuuki erased the frown that had encased her face, and smiled brightly. Already hiding her deep sorrow within herself. She walked slowly to the queen and kneeled before her.

"Yuuki, are you hungry?" Her voice alone was nauseating. The way she would try to make it sound silky when she murmured her sweet words seductively in Yuuki's ear

Yuuki shook her head. She needed the energy. She had to be fed from her Onii-sama, or else it would be taboo. That's what he told her. That's what Onii-sama said.

The young girl slowly ducked her head, and began to pull away from the regal Queen. "Tch," Shizuka frowned, and gracefully lifted her fingers down Yuuki's check. Yuuki hated it. When she happened to touch her, her guts twitched most violently as a response to such an abhorrent sensation. The irony of it was that Shizuka loved feeling the young princess nearly as much as she detested it. With every change available she'd place her sebaceous hands on her shoulders, her hair, and her cheek. As Yuuki can recall, the memory alone bringing most unpleasant shivers down her spine, then times Shizuka would tenderly trail her finger down Yuuki's neck, feeling the rush of blood and power.

To Yuuki, the young innocent girl, whose fate had been so unfortunately twisted since the day her mother had agreed to this parsimony deal. The tiny joys within her life had quickly vanished, leaving a hard and cold demeanor into replace the kind loving girl held within.

It had been vile beyond words when the first contact Yuuki receives with the physical world consists of Shizuka's choking perfume, her sadistic sight, the distasteful sound of her voice, and her averting stroke. Yuuki lost desire to carry on with life, to tolerate her sickening situation for yet another day without her family. Her smarminess and constant efforts to achieve proximity take physical form and smother her.

Indeed, the woman being mentioned may not be worse than any other pureblood. Such connotation would be absurd; she was merely the one Yuuki could never avoid, cannot hide from. She has tried, avoiding both social and physical contact, such as with few balls that have been hosted.

But she, she is ineluctable. She smirks, being her usual oleaginous self, and charitably indicates: "You should love you sensei more,"

Immediately after Shizuka had drunk her fill, she had Yuuki escorted back to her bedroom, where she would spend the remainder of the dark night alone. Filled with disgust and anger at the treatment received, Yuuki climbed to the edge of the window. She breathed. "Kaname-Onii-sama."

_xxVxx_

Please forgive me if you find this chapter boring. There are many details of the interview are important for reasons that will become apparent further along in the story.

Thank you to everyone who has read the story and reviewed, chosen it as a favorite, or added an alert. I hope that you will keep reading.


	7. Childhood

**TITLE: "Night Promise" Chapter 9 Childhood**

**AUTHOR: KniteStars**

**DISCLAIMER: Without Matsuri Hino, none of this would exist. Thanks to her for letting me play with her creation.**

Tch. Insufferable people still crowd this world. Rather unbelievable how low this society has fallen. London. The greatest city, my ass. Crawling with fallen level E vampires, and hungry greedy businessmen. Yet the worst was still to come.

A single knock on the door would do, they would hear. The modest house door opened to reveal a plainly dressed woman, in a green tank top and black leggings. The man would have frowned in disgust, except for the fact he was fascinated by the way the tight pants shown of her womanly figure.

"Eh, Yagari," a voice called from inside the house, "stop running your eyes all over my wife." A man walked out. His frightening blue eyes narrowed. "If you have the skills, catch yourself your own woman."

"Whaaat?" The dark man still standing outside the door drew out; methodically he stuffed out his cigarette. "Is that a challenge old friend?"

The woman pushed her way past the two glowering men, "Kensei," her sharp voice rang out, "The level E is on the move. If you can't figure out the meaning of that let me make it clear," she snapped. "Yagari, as you are four years younger, you are in charge of babysitting the children as part of your whole 'eternal servant and teacher gig.' Kensei, you need to move your butt out of the doorway and come along." With that, and a hair flip, she walked down the hall and descended the stairs.

The two men glanced at each other. "Still so tough huh. Damn, why did you marry such a woman?"

The older one laughed, "Because I love her. _Genius_. You'll understand too someday." He ruffled Yagari's silky hair, then with a second thought, "Do you condition your hair, it's too unbelievably soft to belong to a man such as yourself."

"Why you little…" But before Yagari could attack the teaser; the man was out and away, shouting back a "Thank you."

Toga Yagari walked into the warm house. Although small and not necessarily within bragging rights, it held off its own charm. Once a possible grandeur, now the greater and more expensive objects were no longer in sight. Little toys scattered the living room, and littered the halls. He made his way up the stairs and turned on the first bedroom.

Nestled in a large queen-sized bed, lay two boys. _Hmmph_, he analyzed. _Roughly seven years. They seem to be unbearably cocky if genetics are anything to go by._ Their silver hair shown in the bright light, and turned to a dull grey after the man dimmed the lighting, closed the door, and left the room.

A small voice whimpered.

"Ichiru, wake up. You have a fever. It's because you were walking around in the cold today." A little shove and a kick under the blanket. "Come on move, I need to get you your medicine."

A hand reached up and grabbed the boy's shirt. "No don't go Zero. I don't need medicine. Medicine doesn't help me. You do Zero."

The silver-headed boy, named Zero got up despite the obvious reluctance of his twin. "Ichiru, Sensei is here. I'm going to ask him to get a cup of water."

His feet pattered down the stairs as he left his sick brother behind in his bed. The smell of smoke filled his nostrils. Without hesitation he spoke in an arrogant tone, "Kaa-san doesn't like smoke in the house," he grinned, "she's going to whup you Sensei."

The teacher barely glanced up. "Ah. You're up you brat, haven't your parents ever taught you to respect your elders?"

Zero grinned, at the thought of another arguing battle with his Sensei, "Nah, Otou-san said to be the biggest brat I can possibly be when you're around."

The man rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, "Come on, put on your coat, while your brother is still sleeping we had better get a move on your training."

Ichiru had made his way down the hall. Angrily he said, "I'm not sleeping Sensei. I'm not so weak that you think you have to sneak yourself out with Zero every time I'm not around"

Zero looked back worriedly at his brother, "Yes, but you should be in bed Ichiru, you have a fever."

His twin brother glared, "I'm not sick. I am always fine when I spend time with Zero. Sensei—"he collapsed, but not before Zero rushed forward and caught him. "Could we perhaps spend time with something more leisurely this evening?"

Yagari, faintly annoyed, agreed. He hastened to admit that should one twin be treated with more respect than the other, both parents would be angry. And with Misaki and Kensei angry, it would be a horrible plan. _Yeesh, _he thought, _these two twins need more care and spoiling than four babies in diapers._ "Hai hai hai, today we begin with medicine and application."

Zero, who had been staring worriedly down at his brother, switched his eyesight towards his teacher. If looks could kill. "Medicine?" Zero accused, "Perhaps the most boring and useless subject in the world.

Yagari grimaced, "Listen kid, honestly. Medicine has saved my life and your life multiple times, especially with this scar." Tearing off his eye patch and leering at the twins, he laughed. "Look, not trying to guilt you or nothing, but this 'fear' would be some good motivation for you to learn,"

Zero looked away. _His sensei was once engaged to both his and Ichiru's wonderful elementary school teacher. However, she became bitten by a pureblood vampire. His parents and his teacher had decided to move the family down away, from where this Level D was currently running loose. However, without notice from the Hunter's Association, they could do nothing to stop it. Furthermore, this beautiful woman had been his Sensei's fiancée before her transformation. _

_Zero knew he had been stupid. Unworthy of being saved. His hunter senses had not been currently developed and could not smell the retching scent that low-life vampires seemed to always carry. Unable to leave his kind and amiable teacher, he had snuck away to school, even when he had been forbidden. At school, from the thirst and frustration of a Hunter on her grounds, the teacher had turned into a vicious level E and attacked. _

_Having realizing the disappearance of his student, Yagari had followed the trail Zero had left behind. Shielding him from danger had cost Yagari his right eye and despite that the vampire was his fiancée, Yagari, a vampire hunter above all else, killed her with his own hands. The ominous hunter never regretted saving the young boy, saying something about how "as an eternal servant, should at least save this pitiful offspring."_

"Yo," a waving hand pulled him back from is Memories. "Come on you two," Toga Yagari called back as he began walking towards the door of their apartment, "If you don't finish your lesson today, who knows what those two would do to me?"

Zero sighed, and putting on his coat, as well as helping Ichiru with his, both he and his teacher went out the door into the cold cutting winter air ahead.

The trio plopped right outside underneath a blooming Sakura tree. The man pulled out another cigarette. After Ichiru began coughing, Zero placed blame onto his teacher, "If you would stop coughing, maybe Ichiru would get better," he said angrily.

_Innocent little Zero_, Yagari thought scathingly as he quietly took the undeserving blame, _If he had known he, himself had devoured his younger twin, who else would he have an option to blame?_

From his bag, he deposited three large bowls of powder. Opening them, he beckoned the boys to smell. With a whoosh, they ran away. Laughing Zero told his brother, "Ew, the first one smelled worse than Otou-san's cooking, horrible."

Ichiru only scoffed, and then panted as he struggled to catch his overly athletic brother, "Trust me, you didn't even smell that second one. It's worse than the smell of your poop," then the boy cackled wildly and ran in the other direction. He was immediately tackled from the back.

The brothers wrestled in the snow, until Ichiru cried out. Realizing his rash actions, and his brother's fragile state. "Gomen Ichiru," the young boy shamefully glanced down towards his feet as he helped his crippled brother up.

Carrying him back to his sensei had been tiring. The glint in Zero's eye built up as he glared at the teacher who was still calmly staring back at him. "So," he clapped his hands, "You boys ready to begin your lessons?"

Zero exploded, "YOU DON'T REALIZE THE PAIN ICHIRU IS IN—" he was abruptly cut off.

Yagari sighed, "What you guys don't seem to realize is that, you've already pulled this trick on me. Twice. I don't need this again."

Ichiru opened his eyes and made contact with Zero. Together they said, "I have no idea what you are talking about Sensei," Perfect Poker face.

"Anyways, this first pot—apparently worse than your father's cooking—is called calendula. Calendula has a wide range of medicinal uses. It is a soothing tea for gastrointestinal problems, healing wash for skin wounds, easily infused into oil for a healing salve or balm. For example—"

Yagari drew out his dagger which was always kept in his belt and cut himself across the arm. Horrified, the twins cried out, and gathered around their injured Sensei. "So boys, what do I do now? Consider your surroundings."

Ichiru hesitantly looked around, "Use the surrounding snow to help clean the wound?"

_Not half bad, this sickened twin, _"Yes that would be the first step. And for the rest of this, place calendula on top the wound, rip a strip of your shirt for a bandage—"

"Okaa-san would strangle us if we dared to rip our tunics," Zero interrupted looking scared.

_What does this woman do to these kids? These twins have the potential to become the best hunters since Kaien Cross, and instead of drilling weaponry into their minds, she instills manners and correct grammar. _"Well sometimes, desperate calls call for desperate measures,"

The lessons continued. The sun rose.

The clouds blew forward covering the black sky, and showing the undercover blue and purple dressing dancing about the sun.

Ichiru ran forward and crashed into Zero, waving goodbye to their Sensei. Zero pulled away, and looked straight at Ichiru, and spoke accusingly, "You have a fever. That's what you told Sensei. You need to go back in and lie down. . . Wait a second. . ."

His brother grinned, "Zero, you know the fever was lie, I couldn't spend one more moment with learning about the bad-smelling ointment we were supposed to apply,"

"Well if you really were joking, you could have at least come down and send Sensei off? Okaa-san said that was only good manners,"

"Zero, at best, I am a bothersome student." Ichiru wrapped his arms around his twin, "That's alright though; I only need Zero to like me. That's all that matters"

Hesitantly, after arriving home, Zero placed his brother in his bed. Ichiru had always complained his own bed was too cold without comfort, as he was leaving; his brother's forlorn voice reached the edge of the room where he had been standing.

"Why were we born separately?" Zero, shocked, looked backwards. "To be born as part of Zero would be so much better than to be born like the trash I am now, what was I born for?"

His out loud wondering stopped as Zero rushed into him hugging his warm brother. "Ah" Ichiru cried from surprise, "It hurts my head got hit . . . Zero?"

"Gomen . . . Ichiru . . ."

"It hurts just a little; you don't have to apologize so seriously. Zero?"

"Hm?"

"Stay with me?"

After a brief moment of silence, "Zero? What are you thinking? Heh, let me guess?" Ichiru's breathless voice shook.

"EH?"

Ichiru placed his hand on his twin's head, and curled it possessively around his silver locks, "You will not become a powerfully hunter if you stay like this. And the things you cannot tell me, Remember to tell it to mom and dad." A sigh. "Zero, there are things you are hiding from me, because we know each other too well right? It worries me."

"Ah. Yeah."

Ichiru coughed, waking up his brother. "Ichiru you have another fever, I can go down and get your medicine and water."

"No!" Ichiru's hand clutched at his pajama shirt, "Don't leave me Zero, I need you to stay with me, I don't need medicine. I won't heal because of the human's techniques."

Their mother entered the room. Her strong perfume entered before she herself did. She laughed quietly, "Sleeping together again? I'm back. Sorry it's so late. Goodnight Ichiru. Goodnight Zero."

Midnight can around. Coughing racked Ichiru, he grabbed his brother's arm for comfort, unable to move himself. Zero, Torn by his brother's desperation, and the desire to get him his drink to help him feel better, "Ichiru, come with me. We can find Okaa-san."

Together hand in hand, the twins went down the stairs when whispering voices stopped them. "

"Zero is so superior that we get our tongues tied. Besides it's the destiny in the blood of the hunters. That's why we hunt vampires."

"But Ichiru. . . "

"Yeah. . . In any case, he won't be able to walk with Zero anymore, even though they are so close."

"I understand that for that kid's sake we don't have any other choice. Ichiru can't be used. We'll have to report this to the organization."

Zero looked towards his brother, still and face still in shock and disappointment. The door of the house burst open, the flowering pedals for the Sakura tree waltzed in.

"Please excuse my intrusion," A boy-ish voice enunciated as he stepped forward. "My name is Kaname Kuran, I am a pureblood vampire."

Instinctively, both parents in the living room jumped forward and brought forth their weapons. Frowning with confusion. What business did a pureblood have in this household? Furthermore, a young pureblood, there hasn't been a pureblood birth within the last century, other than the Kuran Hime who had been recently made known to the world.

"Let me get to the point: I couldn't help but overhear you and your husband talking about your youngest son, Ichiru; was it?"

Kaname walked forward from under the threshold, with his hands in the air, demonstrating peace. "I'll state this plainly. He is crippled. Unusable by the Association. I can help. By giving him my blood, I promise I can assure you his prosperity as he grows older, in addition, he can bring your household honor. Your son, future leader of the Vampire's Association."

Both parents scoffed, the father, Kensei, whipped his hair to behind his ear, "This is only a bribe, why would you do this for us, when we haven't done a single thing for you?"

Kaname held his hand up, "But I need you to exterminate a vampire."

"What—"

"A level D, already falling, if you choose not to exterminate him now, in the future, the job would also have to be done, better sooner than later. Once he becomes a deranged level E, he will be much harder to kill, and more human blood will be spilled in his hunt."

"We are not willing our son to become a slave of a pureblood vampire,"

"I'm definitely willing to negotiate, merely sending a vial of blood monthly. Your family shall not be reminded of my presence again. Gomen, this is for my sister, the Kuran Hime, she needs to be protected" Kaname let some of his adult façade slip. His child-like emotions began to show.

The woman took out a weapon at first, thin strings; however, within the strings embedded are knives. One slice is a separation of the limb from the body. Before she cracked from the boy's remorse, "Get out. Stay away from our son."

The young pureblood backed away from the room and out the door. The twins made their way to their room however stopped when realization hit them, that the boy who was just speaking to their parents one floor below, is now standing in their bedroom. "I offer you one last chance."

Zero cracked, "Please. . . Sir . . . [unknown of what to call the boy the same age as him, and yet wanting to demonstrate respect to activate a favor he chose a simple 'sir'] I want to save my brother, he is such a better person than me," He glanced at the boy whose arms were wound tightly around his shoulders. "I can't do anything. I am a student. I can't do anything."

"But you can. I'm sure you have more than enough experience. I will help you, he is not such an experienced vampire. I'm only asking you this out of love for my younger sister, she also, is a better person than me, and deserves to have a better life."

The twins remained silent.

"I will leave to let you think. Please have your answer by tomorrow evening; I will meet you as your sensei leaves you after your lesson." With that, the pureblood left the room. Ichiru looked with imploring eyes.

"Ichiru, you are still stick," Zero remained resolute, "Go back to sleep,"

_xxVxx_

The door bell rang. Lazily, "Shoji, the door," Shizuka lounged on the sofa that lay right in the main lobby. The young princess played her piano in the corner. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, had taken her weeks to perfect, and this little pureblood shows her skill in sight-reading this piece in merely 3 days. Her musicianship was immaculate.

Before the bodyguard had reached the large black door, it burst open. Shizuka Hio stood upright, "Master Kuran, you have returned,"

Kaname Kuran and his father both walked through the double doors, "Hio-san, may I inquire why my wife is not here to greet me?"

"She is feeling . . . unwell and has left this house for rejuvenation, she—she won't be returning for some time, that's all she said." Shizuka's mask was unreadable.

"Kaname-Onii-sama, Otou-san: Welcome home," The princess still sat at the edge of the piano seat. Quivering uncontrollably. Usually, the door would ring and she would leap away from whatever activity occupying her thoughts and into her brother's arms. She glanced at her teacher.

"Permission granted,"

A smile lit her face as she left her stiff posture next to the piano and burrowed into her brother's arms. "Onii-sama," her face lighting up with joy, "You're home,"

"Hai Yuuki, I'm home," Unable to stand the scrutinizing glare from the other pureblood in the room, he pulled his sister away, on their way to find the parlor. The smell of blood continued to diffuse itself into the house. It wasn't unpleasant, just profusely disturbing, for the blood was none other than pure blood, none other than Yuuki's. As a careful older brother, he glanced down towards her neck. Dutifully wrapped within layers and layers of bandage to cover up the sickly sweet smell. It was clipped with a rose. How Ironic.

"Yuuki?"

"Hai Onii-sama?" Her brown eyes looked up, full trust and devotion shining within them.

"You look tired, and completely depleted of your energy . . . here," He hoisted her up on his shoulder, instinctively her arms wrapped around his head, her tiny fingers winding themselves onto his hair. Their lips met. The most natural way of receiving energy, neither one of the parents had questioned it.

Kaname's eyes had closed when he kissed his sister, relieving her of her pain and desire of energy. They snapped open when wet tears had fallen to his face. "Yuuki, don't cry. Don't look so unhappy." He removed her from his shoulder and held her tightly in his arms and stroked her silky hair. "What's wrong Yuuki,"

"Nothing," she said. "Everything," was what she had meant. Her physical words muffled by the thickness of his tunic. Her mental words closed by her fear.

The two siblings found comfort in their embrace, and soon released hold on one another. "Yuuki? Where is Okaa-sama?"

"I do not know." Her voice quivered.

"Has Shizuka done something bad to you?"

"I cannot say," The brown eyes shined like great orbs as they struggled to maintain the tears that threatened to overflow,"

"Are you happy?"

"I—I do not know."

Frustrated, Kaname stopped with his questioning, and instead used a function he knew to be always true. Telepathy. As his thread of mind reached forward into the young girl's, he was slammed backwards.

"Gomen Onii-sama, I don't need you to be in my mind. I'm not allowed to have my mind open anymore." Her voice, so innocent, stunned her brother. _Does she not realize the great amount of mental capacity it takes to shut one out of their minds?_

Yes, of course Yuuki, seeing the stunned face of her brother just _had_ to have some fun. With a wave of her hand she appeared half way across the room. Kaname's mouth dropped even further. Teleportation?

Another wave and she was once again in the arms of her most important person. "Shizuka-sensei trains me very hard, but the lessons are always worthwhile," she spoke with an angelic grin, but the sounds of sadness laced her voice.

Wanting to her to be happy, Kaname stopped staring in awe and asked, "Yuuki? You were playing amazing piano, when Otou-san and I walked through the front door, would you care to play it for us again?"

The tears ceased their flow upon her face immediately, comically. "Hai Onii-sama," she dragged her brother across the halls and into the main room, where the grand piano had been set specifically for her use. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata rang out again. Instinctively Kaname placed his hands an octave lower than his sisters, and began an accompaniment. One that appeared out of inspiration, never having been written or played before.

The music stopped as the girl glanced at her brother.

Kaname's eyes crinkled as he smiled at Yuuki, "Is something wrong?"

"Mmn," she shook her head serenely, the brown streaks of hair caught the moonlight and turned golden, "I love you Kaname-Onii-sama,"

"I love you too Yuuki."

The music sang blissfully until the light began to rise from the east. "Yuuki, you realize it's past your bedtime," Kaname stared down disapprovingly.

Yuuki, glanced wistfully at the sun, "Onii-sama, can we visit Aido-kun again?" she giggled, her peals of laughter rang from the hall.

"Yes, but now is your bedtime," He carried the hyperactive girl, into her bedroom, although morning, was very dark.

Her hand grabbed onto the lapel of his jacket. "Onii-sama, don't leave me. Please. I don't want to be alone anymore.

"I will stay with you Yuuki, and fight away your bad dreams now. Go to sleep. I'll be here. I promise." Her hand gripped his tightly before loosening as she fell into a deep slumber, fully at ease because of her most trusted person's kind words.

"Now then," Kaname got up and rolled his neck, "The hunter's agreement," He leapt out the window.

_xxVxx_

Another day had ended, dully for the twins.

Zero waved, solo, goodbye to his teacher. His brother truly had a terrifying degree of fever this morning, unable to even get out of bed. His face had been flushed this morning as he ushered Zero to class. The weight of the pureblood, the criticism of our parents, and the weakness of his body contributed to this fever ravaging wildly out of control.

A flash of black attracted his attention in his peripheral vision. The pureblood was back. Just as he had promised.

"Have you thought?"

"Yes."

". . . and your decision?"

"I don't know."

Kaname ground his teeth together. Not a single person would give him answers. "Zero—eh, -Kun. Have you heard of the tale of the curse vampire hunter twins?"

"No," Zero became hesitant, cursed? Twins?

"Yes, I will now tell you the story, in which I see your parents have failed to mention. Your origin has created a curse on you, your kind can never have twins, as the twins will consume each other in the womb and will be stillborn. In rare cases, the stronger twin will consume the other in the womb and be bornAdded by Lydia-chan as a very strong vampire hunter. The vampire hunter twins are known as 'The Cursed Twins'."

Horrified.

"Twin birth is extremely rare, while one twin will be very strong, the other of the pair will generally be sickly and weak, little use as a hunter. For the pair to become a powerful hunter, the stronger one has to devour the other and become one. So Zero-kun, you have two choices. Help your brother, or devour him."

Zero shot his attention back to his house, at his sickly brother lying within, knowing full well that his brother's state had been his fault.

"Gomen Ichiru," Zero looked towards the pureblood, self-loathing in his eyes, "When do you want this done?"

"Thank you Zero. As I've said before, I will help you. You have one week."

Kaname, as he could say himself, was a business well done, Yuuki would finally be safe from her enemies. As soon as he entered the large mansion once again, he sprinted to his room. Chess, one of the most mind-boggling games in history. The second knight he was looking for? Zero Kiryuu. Kaname mused, he had never thought to have a piece under a different law influence of a hunter.

Without another word he slipped back into the hall and made his way in his beloved's room. The snap of the door opened to the dark room, and a tiny figure shivering violently in the middle of the bed. Her red eyes melted. "_You_ promised Kaname-Onii-sama, _You_ promised you would stay with me."

**_xxVxx_**

**Really sorry for the late update. This is just a short chapter to fill-in-the-blanks for later in the story. It is necessary for the further development of the plot. It wasn't as detailed as some of the others I've written, I kept rushing to fit all the important action within this chapter. Thanks once again for all the review, favorites, and follows.**


	8. Reminiscence

**TITLE: "Night Promise"**

**AUTHOR: KniteStars**

**RATING: PG-13**

**SUMMARY: If Yuuki remained her vampire. With both her parents. Alive. She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility. How different could things be? She must now come to terms of being a pureblood and living up to the responsibility.**

**DISCLAIMER: Without Matsuri Hino, none of this would exist. Thanks to her for letting me play with her creation.**

The nightmare started similarly as much of the others.

Cold white flower petals would fall from a dangling tree. She would remain crippled and alone on the floor, under submission of the Queen sitting upon the Sakura throne. She would laugh sweetly, but spill blood over the kneeling princess.

She remained in that position, the princess knew her prince would rescue her. Her brave prince, of chocolate hair and warm melting eyes. With his forcing powers, he could defeat all those who would harm her and instill back her happiness.

He never came. A silver-haired boy stood in the distance instead. His violet eyes showed fear and empathy at the pain of the little princess.

_Disregard him_, the princess thought, _it does not matter what the Queen does to me. It does not matter how much it hurts, because my prince, my Kaname will come for me._

The Queen only giggled, her cruel laughter resounding in the branches of her Sakura tree. With a wave, she descended the throne and reached the level of the princess. She brushed out the little girl's hair away from her face with dainty fingers. She whispered. "Your prince isn't coming. He will never come. He does not love you. He is not here. He will never remain by your side. How cursed, to be separated from your most beloved."

With that, Yuuki awoke.

She expected the usual sight. Her warm brother's face would be lying kindly next to her. His brown hair spread all over the pillows. That reassuring sight wasn't there. She was alone.

Fear spread over her. The Queen was right. She was sorry she had let her heart once again run loose and into her Onii-sama's arms. It was as she had been told; Kaname had more important things to do than stay by her side.

She crouched in the corner of her bed and listened for the gust of her windows opening that announced her brother's return. She looked up at her brother's stricken face.

"_You_ promised Kaname-Onii-sama, _you_ promised you would stay with me."

Her brother quickly crossed the bed and tried to pull her into his arms, but she slapped his hand away, fearing his touch. "Yuuki, you had a nightmare,"

"Onii-sama promised," was all she could say, her little voice quivering violently.

Kaname kneeled at the foot of the bed, warily regarding Yuuki as though a hunter may regard an angry bear. Fear and apprehension crossed his eyes. "Yuuki," a slow calmly whisper. "Yuuki, I'm sorry, you don't have to be afraid anymore. You're not alone,"

The young girl, who quietly had relented over time, crawled into her Onii-sama's arms.

"Onii-sama," she whispered, "Where is Okaa-sama? I want Okaa-sama,"

It is curious as to how Yuuki had remained at home with their mother and still had no idea as to where her mother may lie.

Kaname rubbed his sister's back soothingly, before tucking her back to sleep amongst her silken blankets and poufy pillows.

As soon as he was sure Yuuki had fallen asleep, the young boy departed the room, and closed the door with a click. Time to search for his own answers.

The house, once more familiar than the back of his hand, had changed beyond reason. Even if Shizuka's tastes had been unsuited with the estate, she had absolutely no right to put it on her behalf to change its interior.

The comforting design's of ancient fairytales in the main hall had been replaced with stone gargoyles and statues, whose eyes seemed to follow the subject wherever.

Even Yuuki's room, despite the thousands of times his mother had chastised her to clean it and had failed, had been neatened to pristine order. Obviously, Yuuki had not been responsible for this change; her mess was what had been comforting to her. Her pink and sky blue covers had been replaced with streaming red and swallowing velvet.

The pitter-patter of feet and a tiny pull of Kaname's jacket broke him from the hold in which his anger had captured him.

"Onii-sama," Yuuki looked up at Kaname's glowing red eyes and dejectedly stared down. "You're hungry, Kaname-Onii-sama." Determination replaced the dejection in her eyes although her knees shook terribly and knocked against one another, "Please, Have your fill."

Kaname looked down at his shaking sister, "Yuuki, what has she done to you?"

Yuuki, looked as though insanity had captured her in its grasp, "Mhhmm Nothing, Onii-sama, Shizuka-sensei has been wonderful,"

Kaname reached down to stroke her hair, and felt disappointed when Yuuki flinched. Without another thought, Kaname picked her up and placed his lips on her forehead in a loving kiss.

"Yuuki, you don't have to worry anymore, you're safe, and you'll be safe. Otou-sama and I are both here." Kaname gave his sister a small kiss, while evaluating her intake on energy.

Yuuki broke away. "Kaname-Onii-sama, you're tired, I should not be taking energy from you."

"Yuuki, I'm alright, I need you have be safe though. As long as you're happy, I'm happy alright?"

The smile returned to her face, "Hai," and she brought his lips back to hers enthusiastically.

However, whilst Yuuki was drinking her uptake in energy, directly down the hall in the parlor, the King and Queen sat talking.

"Shizuka, I would like to determine some of the terms you had been hired upon," Haruka Kuran's eyes glowed dangerously. Although with a single glance could freeze an army of vampires, it had no effect on the Madly Blooming Princess, whom lounged comfortably in the sofa.

"But of course, you're _Highness._"

Haruka chuckled lightly, with her attitude, his wife surely would have snapped by now, "Please, indulge, Hio-san, where is my wife,"

Shizuka's eyes, which had been so calmly observing the goblet of blood in front of her, snapped up to meet the King's and lowered back down, "I've said, she's been gone for a vacation. Her health was weakening, and we decided a break was best for her."

"Sleeping? Kururizaki-hime, I don't believe you understand my wife completely; she would never leave the house when there are guests present. She had always deemed it inappropriate for an estate's master to leave before her guests," Haruka spoke slowly, testing his words.

"Then I'm afraid your wife has changed, King," A slight mocking tone

Light knocks at the door.

"Otou-sama? Yuuki would like to see you," A youthful voice rang through the thick mahogany door.

"That's wonderful, Bring her in," Haruka expressed pure joy at seeing his biological daughter for the first time in ages.

The little girl bounded in, hands up, hair flying until her warm chocolate eyes caught the sight of the freezing woman sitting across from her father. Immediately her charm disappeared. Both her father and her brother noticed the warm girl from seconds ago, transform into a strong pureblood princess. Yuuki's eyes hardened, her childishness disappeared; and was instead, replaced by a pitiful girl who had made to grow up too fast beyond her age.

"Shizuka-sama" A bow.

"At ease, my darling," The Queen glanced up from her swirling goblet, "Greet your father as you will," Her sultry voice spread through the room. Kaname shuddered, appalled at the immunity of his sister, for, he, himself, felt as though he was drowning in a sticky tub of caramel.

Yuuki, however, did not falter, instead her walked dignified to her father's side and planted a kiss at his cheek, "Otou-sama, I'm so glad you have returned,"

Haruka, concerned by his daughter's reaction, stood and lifted Yuuki in the air. He looked up in concern.  
"Hio-san, we will continue our conversation later?"

"But of course, you're _Majesty_. I simple cannot wait."

_xxVxx_

"Otou-sama, I don't want to sleep." Yuuki pouted sitting on the edge of her bed.

Her father sighed, finally remembering her stubbornness. "Yuuki, you're six years old, and you need sleep to grow and become powerful for your Onii-sama," He could see her determination wavering in her eyes, he secretly grinned; he could pull anything off with the excuse of Kaname.

Kaname walked in the room, "Otou-sama, may I speak with you?"

The duo exited Yuuki's room, "Otou-sama, have you any idea where Okaa-sama is?"

Haruka frowned, "I've been trying to determine it form Shizuka's answers. Furthermore, weren't you positive Yuuki could tell you?"

"Otou-sama, I don't think Shizuka is safe for Yuuki anymore. Yuuki won't tell me, she's definitely changed, and not in a good way. It is as though from each day we pass, the Madly Blooming Princess is sucking away every inkling of warmth in Yuuki's heart," Kaname placed his head in his hands, "This is my fault. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed with her when she needed me."

Haruka placed his hand on Kaname's shoulder and sighed, "Perhaps, when we bring Juuri back we will have better odds against her until, then, we simply have no proof for the vampire council."

Disappointed, Kaname believed his father's love for his mother would have motivated him to strike out against the predator of Yuuki. However, he had forgotten to factor his father's chair position, as king it would deem unmoral of favoritism.

Kaname could only wait for his own plan with Zero-kun and his brother, "Otou-sama, I'll look after Yuuki while she naps. Please, search for Okaa-sama. Beware of Shizuka; she's ruthless when it comes to getting what she wants."

Haruka chuckled lightly, "Kaname, you don't know this, please stop judging people."

_But I do know this_, Kaname wanted to argue. _How do I know this?_

Kaname pushed open the door while his father departed down the stairs. Yuuki, her hair fanned out around her, had both arms wrapped around her body and was shuddering violently.

Kaname reached forward to stroke her forehead, to somehow stop her nightmare.

Snap. Yuuki's eyes flashed open and a whimper issued from her mouth, as she spread her arms to defend herself, before she realized it was her beloved brother.

"Gomen Kaname-Onii-sama, I thought –I just –didn't want—I,"

Kaname shushed her, then after tucking her in, proceeded to climb in afterwards. Wrapping his long arms around her precious little body seemed to give Yuuki comfort. The little girl snuggled her head under her brother's chin. For the first time since their return, felt truly safe. Tonight, they shared the same dream.

_Their mother had been teaching Yuuki how to make chocolate chip cookies from scratch, and that's when Kaname and their father came into the kitchen. As soon as Yuuki had seen her brother, she ran up and threw herself at his body with a great big smile. Unfortunately, she forgot that she still had cookie dough on her hands and therefore got it all over his coat. She had apologized profusely, but Kaname had laughed it off and ruffled her hair, saying that he didn't really like that coat anyway._

_Yuuki's smile returned, much to everyone's content, and she tugged his hand along as she giggled that he must help Yuuki bake._

_Their parents embraced soundly before they sat down at the table, a wide grin on their faces at the sight of the pureblood boy with his sleeves rolled up as he crushed cookie dough into small balls for the joy of his sister._

_"And it's extra fun!" Yuuki exclaimed to him that night, "Because you can sneak some dough into your mouth when Okaa-sama's not looking!"_

_Kaname smiled as the tiny girl blushed and glanced at her mother; realizing that she let slip the secret that she had been holding on to for the past half hour. Little did she know that her mother was well aware of her daughter's cookie dough stealth._

_"Neh, Neh, Kaname-Onii-sama! Guess what?" Yuuki exclaimed while tugging on her brother's jacket. She bounced on the balls of her feet and giggled in the heart-warming way that only a small child could._

_"What?" Kaname inquired, smiling lovingly at her as he rolled up another cookie ball._

_"Okaa-sama told me, she said that tomorrow was a day called Christmas! She said it was a day where people give each other presents and everyone is nice to each other and that families are always together on that day!"_

_"That's right."_

_"So I thought…does that mean that Onii-sama and Otou-sama are going to spend the night and be with us on Christmas tomorrow?"_

_Silence rang out through the kitchen, and the boy exchanged a somber look with his father at the table. Yuuki's smile faltered at the growing silence and she lifted up a doughy hand and grasped Kaname's shirt, tugging softly._

_"Kaname-sama…is going to be with us on the day of family…right? Because Kaname-sama and Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are the only family that Yuuki has."_

_Pain shot through Kaname's heart at her torn expression and he took her hand in his and leaned down so that they were face to face, as he spoke to her softly._

_"Does Yuuki want me here tonight and tomorrow?"_

_The girl nodded, tears coating her eyes._

_A smile came on his lips and he nodded once. "Then I will be."_

_He lifted up a ball of cookie dough and popped it into his mouth, winking at her until she broke into a fit of giggles._

_Kaname glanced back at his father, and made a pleading face._

_Haruka sighed and straightened up. Ichiou would surly throw a fit if Kaname and himself didn't come back until tomorrow night. Nevertheless, his children had requested it, and he could never deny them._

_Juuri looked concerned at her husband, "You and Kaname really don't have to stay, there's more than enough time to gather as a family later on, I mean—"_

_"Let me deal with them. I'll stay the night and tomorrow, just in time for Christmas" Haruka interrupted with a quick peck on the lips._

"_Wahhh~" Yuuki squealed. _

_Kaname glanced over at his parents, "Yuuki, don't tell me you want to be like them when you grow up,"_

"_Hai Onii-sama,"_

_The family laughed a joyous sound._

_The children continued their activity in comfortable silence, occasionally laughing when they got too much batter in their hands. The parents grinned as they watched them, happy to see the light and joy in their young boy's usually stoic eyes. However soon, much to their disproval, the grandfather clock struck nine._

_Juuri called, "Yuuki, it's time for you to take a bath and then get into bed."_

_"But the cookies!"_

_"I'll finish up the cookies."_

_"They have to be ready for Santa!"_

_"I will make sure that there on the plate next to the milk in the living room."_

_"And they'll be good enough?"_

_"Santa will like anything that Yuuki makes, I'm sure."_

_The child grinned and hopped off the stool she was perched upon, looking up at the older boy. She got a fierce look on her face and her lower lip was in a determined pout._

_"You wait in my room, okay? I want Kaname-sama to read me a story this time!"_

_Kaname nodded, watching with a small smile as she bounced out of the kitchen; unorthodoxly running into the door jam with a thump that made the boy wince. Too much energy, she had too much energy. He moved to the sink and washed his hands as Otou-sama put the cookie filled cookie sheet into the oven._

_Kaname wiped his now clean hands on a towel and rolled down his shirtsleeves. He made his way towards the door, calling over his shoulder that he would be in Yuuki's room. Haruka nodded and started cleaning up the kitchen._

_The pureblood passed by the bathroom door, chuckling softly when he could hear the tiny bell like voice belting out Jingle Bells as the water splashed. He opened up the tall wood door, flicking on the light as a rush of the girl's scent blew into his face. _

_It was all over this room. The walls were pure white, and there was a tan bookcase against the far wall, holding a number of thin children's books of assorted different colors. Her bed was big; with a light prink thick comforter and cream-colored flannel pillowcases and bed sheets. Her dresser matched the bookcase, and a small teddy bear on top of it._

_Drawings done by a child's hand were put up on the walls, and one was contained in a dark blue frame._

_Kaname ventured to the drawing and had to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape. Well, if that wasn't the uncanniest resemblance that he ever saw._

_It was a dark blue crayola crayon circle, and then a black one on top of it with two dots in the middle and a smile. A mess of brown scribbles adorned the unproportional crayon figure's head. At the bottom of the page, it said in bold scratchy letters, 'Onii-sama'._

_He laughed softly, and almost jumped when the voice behind him spoke up happily._

_"I drew that last week! Do you like it?"_

_He turned around, and laughed harder. There she was, wrapped in a large fluffy yellow towel, her long brown hair still dripping to the wood floor. Kaname nodded his head in response as he walked over and knelt down in front of her. He lifted the towel from around her shoulders and pushed it up into her hair, rubbing it dry with a soft touch._

_"Yes I do. It's definitely a masterpiece."_

_"That's what Okaa-sama said! She said it was so good that we had to frame it!"_

_Kaname laughed happily and wrapped the cloth around her small form tightly before lifting her into his arms and moving across the room to plop her down on her bed. She squealed with laughter as she bounced on the mattress._

_"Well, which pajamas do you want to wear?"_

_"Ummm…the green one!"_

_He went to her dresser and opened up the top drawer, pulling out a dark green nightgown and showing it to her._

_"This?"_

_"Uh-huh,"_

_He grinned at her and tossed it onto the bed, turning to face the dresser so she could have some privacy._

_"Okay, get ready for bed."_

_"No peeking!"_

_"I won't peek."_

_Sensitive ears listened to the sound of her sliding off the high bed and onto the floor. She ruffled around the cotton nighty, grunted, and sighed heavily. She growled softly in frustration and then her footsteps ran past him out the door as she shouted down the hallway._

"_Okaa-sama, my pajamas are broken," Yuuki howled._

_Kaname peeked his head out the doorway, eyebrow raised. He almost toppled over in a fit of laughter. Yuuki's head was stuck inside the sleeve of her dress and she ran down the hall blindly until she bumped into her mother's legs._

_"Yuuki," she said, disapprovingly "You're trying to go through the arm hole."_

_"Help" She chirped. "I'm stuck"_

_The woman sighed heavily and knelt down, pushing around the article of clothing until her head popped out, then her arms. She pulled the dress down to its proper length and brushed her hair out of her face._

_"All good now?"_

_"Mhm!" She nodded and then ran back into her room, grabbing a few of Kaname's fingers as she passed and pulling him onto her bed as she climbed._

_The older boy settled down beside her as she grabbed the book sitting on her nightstand. She passed it to him and crawled under the covers. Kaname propped himself up against her headboard and stretched his legs across her bed, smiling softly when she nestled close against his side and rested her tiny baby faced head upon his chest._

_Yuuki looked up at him with big, innocent brown eyes and a warm smile._

_"Can you read to me, Kaname-sama?"_

_"Twas the night before Christmas," his soft voice echoed through the room. "And all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."_

_He glanced down at her, watching as she happily took in the pictures underneath the words. Kaname sighed softly and rested his cheek against the top of her head as he continued. His voice, vibrating through her ear in such gentle tones, was the last thing she heard before slumber whisked her into its warm embrace._

_"Is she asleep?" Haruka asked, a half hour later when Kaname entered the living room._

_"Yes," he replied. "She went down after fifteen minutes."_

_Dark eyes moved over the decorated room. A large tree sat in the corner, brightly lit with different colored lights and garlands of popcorn and tinsel. Otou-sama and Okaa-sama were both sitting in a large, leather love seat, a plate of cookies smudged between them as they munched on them._

_"Are you going to eat all of those?"_

_"You should try them!" The parents laughed. "They're really quite good, Yuuki did a great job."_

_Kaname smirked and walked over; taking a small cookie off the plate and biting into it as he sat down on the couch next to the chair. It actually was delicious, he thought, maybe the small girl had found a hidden talent in baking rather than cooking._

_"Right then!" Juuri stood up and grabbed the glass of milk; drinking half of it before setting it down. She moved to pull a large bag out from behind the tree. She opened it up and dumped out about twenty or so brightly wrapped packages._

_Kaname's eyes widened slightly. "Do you think you got her enough?" in a kind sarcastic manner._

_"Oh don't be silly." The brown-haired mother laughed. "Only ten of these are from me. Five are from your father, and five are from Santa."_

_The boy grinned and shook his head. "Actually I already bought her three presents. I hid them in here two weeks ago."_

_The small gathering of three laughed in good nature and began to set things up for the perfect Christmas morning. It was quite amazing, the things that one could do when it was for someone they cared for. No one of the Vampire society would ever suspect that Christmas Eve night Kuran Kaname stuck presents under a tree, ate cookies, and stuffed a large stocking labeled "Yuuki"._

_But that was exactly what Kuran Kaname did that night, because he knew that it would all be worth it to see her face when she walked through the doorway and saw the wonderland of her first human Christmas._

_Hours later, Kaname crept quietly back into the small girl's room. He watched the moonlight play on her face before he tucked the blankets around her shoulders and brushed her bangs away from her lightly closed eyes. Then, because he knew she would be sad if she woke and didn't see him there, he crawled onto the bed next to her and closed his eyes. _

_"Onii-sama."_

_A tiny palm gently rocked his shoulder._

_"Onii-sama, wake up"_

_He blinked his eyes and focused on the smiling face of a tiny girl. Her brown hair flooded over her little shoulders and she bounced in the bed, shaking the frame so he woke up faster._

_"It's Christmas, Kaname-Onii-sama! It's Christmas!"_

_He glanced at the clock and sighed. "Yuuki, it's four in the morning, shouldn't you still be sleeping?"_

_"But Santa might have come" she pouted._

_He smiled and nodded, sitting up and pulling the blankets off of her. "Okay then. Let's go wake Okaa-sama and Otou-sama_

_She bounced along beside him, clinging to his hand and giggling as she hummed Christmas tunes. When she opened the door to her adopted Father's bedroom, she didn't waste any time in running and jumping on the lump under the sheets._

_"Wake up, Okaa-sama, It's Christmas."_

_Juuri moaned, slowly sending sleep away as she yielded to the little one's tug. With one drooping arm, she shook Haruka awake, and soon they were all walking down the hallway into the living room._

_As soon as she looked into the doorway, Kaname's eyes looked onto her._

_"Wow!"_

_Her mouth dropped in a pleased gasp and her cheeked flushed pink with pleasure, her eyes lightened a shade and twinkled in merriment. She jumped up and down and ran into the room, looking at the empty plate and glass next to the couch._

_"Okaa-sama, he came. Santa came and drank all of my milk and ate all my cookies" her face flushed._

_She bounded to the tree and looked underneath the branches, laughing and squealing with complete and undiluted joy._

_"He left presents"_

_She ran at Kaname and launched herself onto his waist, her arms circling around him. He smiled and placed his hand on her head, petting her hair softly as she grinned up at him._

_"Kaname-sama got me stuff too?"_

_"I did."_

_"That's good! I got you presents too! They're in my room! I'll go get them!"_

_She let go of him and bounded down the hallway into her bedroom, returning with three small gifts in her arms. He let himself be a little shocked that she even thought to give him anything at all. As far as he was concerned, she already did._

_xxVxx_

However, Kaname's dream and happy times were not to last, as he was roughly shaken from his happy place by a loud doorbell.

And through his sensitive hearing, "Gomen, I hope I have the right house, I'm Kiryuu Zero, and I'm looking for Kuran Kaname."

**Author's Note: Will you all please forgive me for my late update? You could imagine how hard this chapter was to write. After finishing a developing chapter as the last one, I was out ideas. **

**I apologize for disappointed readers, for this story doesn't develop forward much, and instead flash backs to a warmer time. I wanted readers to get the sense of innocence and happiness, even before Yuuki entered the vampire world.**


End file.
